I Live Where The Sky Ends
by KayleeMariee
Summary: Cloti. If Cloud had showed Tifa how he cared in the beginning, but they kept it secret. R&R! Rated T for possible swearing later.
1. Meeting Again

_**Okay, so clearly this didn't happen but I like to pretend. The dialogue isn't the same as in the game but I felt this would work better. Fluffy-ness to the max! R&R please, even flames are appreciated :) I don't own Final Fantasy 7.**_

-x-

_Walk quicker, Tifa._ Tifa Lockhart told herself as she walked back to her small bar from the supermarket. Sector 7 wasn't necessarily a safe place and Tifa didn't know how well she could fight without breaking the eggs she had in one of her shopping bags.

She glanced down the alleyway that was the shortcut to the bar, but decided against it seeing a shady bunch of people. No, she wasn't scared. Like aforementioned, she didn't want to wreck the food she'd just spent her money on.

So, she was forced to take the long way home, past the train station. She was hurrying now, so she could get home in time to make supper for when Barret and the group got home. She glanced towards the train like she often did, dreaming of a day when she wouldn't be stuck in the slums. She had to do a double take when a sharp streak of yellow blurred her vision. After a second look she saw him.

_No, that can't be him._ Tifa hurried over towards her childhood friend.

"Cloud?" she shook him softly and he looked up at her, his eyes fuzzy and his eyebrows furrowed. She noticed right away how he'd grown up. He wasn't the little awkward boy anymore. He was a strong, capable man. His hair remained the same, still a bright shade of blond and still gravity-defying. One thing she couldn't believe, however, was his eyes. They were a weird shade of blue, almost surreal. She remembered that his eyes had always been blue and deep, but they had never had the electric feel.

As he looked up at her his eyebrows relaxed and his eyes cleared. "Tifa," he smiled weakly at her, barely able to lift an arm to pat her shoulder. Tifa was stunned at his weakness.

"Cloud, are you okay? You don't look very good."

"To be honest, Tifa," he shook his head and chuckled darkly, "I have no idea."

Tifa was confused but decided not to push it. Cloud looked like he had gone through hell and barely survived.

"Come on, Cloud. Let's get you home." She pulled his arm around her shoulder and helped him walk back to the bar.

-x-

"Look, Bobby, I'm drawing this for Daddy!" Marlene was sitting on her chair on Tifa's side of the bar, talking to the older man sitting across from her. He was a regular at the bar and Marlene had taken quite a liking to him. Probably because he didn't ignore her.

"That's real nice, Marlene." He smiled crookedly at her before turning to Tifa and handing her a few gil. "Thanks a bunch, Tifa. I'll see you next time."

Tifa nodded at the man, smiling as he left the bar.

She returned to washing the dishes after adding Bobby's mug to the pile. "Mar, are you almost done your picture? Barret should be home soon." She smiled at the young girl, who showed her the picture. There was a big brown blob which she understood was Barret. Beside the Barret-blob where two yellow blobs, one bigger than the other.

"This one is you and this one is me." Marlene grinned toothily and ran towards the living room section of the bar to await her father.

The door to the bar opened and Tifa looked up. "Hey Cloud, you're back. How did it go?" Tifa wasn't worried about being overheard, since the bar was deserted.

"All right." He stated quietly, sitting in the bar stool directly across from Tifa.

"Did you and Barret fight?"

He chuckled quietly. "Yeah."

She sighed roughly and turned back to him, about to scold him for not even trying to get along with the AVALANCHE leader. She was stopped, however, when she saw the pink flower Cloud was holding out to her.

"This is for you, Teef." He looked down, his emotions not showing on his face. Tifa smiled at his use of her old nickname.

"Thanks, Cloud. Where did you find a flower in the slums?" she took the flower from him and put it in a vase before filling the vase with water.

He shrugged, "some girl was selling them on the corner. I don't know where she got them."

Tifa smirked at him. He was almost like he used to be. But there was something different about him that she couldn't put her finger on. She shrugged, deciding not to let that damper her happy spirits.

-x-

Tifa stared at her reflection in the mirror. Sure, she knew it was stupid to try and look good right before going to bed, but she was sharing a bedroom with her childhood crush. Since her room was the only room that didn't have two or more people already sleeping in it, it was the only place Cloud could sleep. Not that she had a problem with it. Cloud had insisted on sleeping on the floor but she told him to stop being stupid. She had spoiled herself a year or so before by buying a big bed. She had told him there was tons of room and she wouldn't be able to sleep unless he was comfortable.

She turned away from the vanity and crawled into her warm bed. Cloud was having a shower so she lay awake waiting for him. She liked to ask him about his day before they went to bed. It made her feel like they were something more.

Cloud walked into the room rubbing his blond hair with a towel. Tifa stared at him as he deposited the towel in the laundry hamper and came to crawl in beside her.

"How was your day, Cloud? You never told me how the mission went." She was lying on her side looking at him. He mirrored her position and one side of his mouth pulled up into a half-smile. Her heart melted. She loved going to bed, because this seemed to be the only time Cloud would open up.

"Good. Everything went according to plan. There was a couple monsters but nothing we couldn't handle." His smile widened at this, and Tifa laughed quietly. "What about your day, Teef?"

"It was exactly the same as any other day. Except when you gave me that flower. I really appreciated that, Cloud. It's almost impossible to find anything pretty around here."

Cloud shook his head. "I can think of one."

Tifa's mind was still on the flower so she didn't understand him. "One what?" she asked.

"One pretty thing. It's pretty obvious, Tifa."

She was confused. She furrowed her eyebrows and glanced around the room. He laughed as he saw this, and the sound made Tifa stare back at him, more confused than before.

"You, Teef."

Tifa's jaw would have dropped if she wasn't laying perpendicular to the ground. She stared at him, trying to figure out what the blue eyed boy was thinking.

"You're gorgeous, anyone can see that." He stated, shrugging his shoulders like he'd said it many times before.

Without thinking, Tifa placed her hand on his cheek. It was warm. She was about to pull her hand back, cursing herself for being so outgoing, when she felt his hand place itself over hers. He wanted her to touch his face. She wondered how long it had been since he'd had any sort of contact. It seemed as though his whole being shied away from any physical contact.

"Cloud, why won't you let anyone touch you?" she asked quietly, begging him to answer. She had tried to hug him when he came back from his first mission with AVALANCHE but he had shrugged her off.

"I don't know. Please, don't move your hand."

He closed his eyes, still clutching her hand to his cheek. She felt as though this was a big step for him, and her heart swelled with pride for being able to help. She was also amazed, she was touching him.

He opened his eyes and stared at her. She squirmed under his intense gaze. He searched her face and released his grip on her hand. She took this as a cue to remove her hand. As she did, he put a hand on her waist and pulled her close to him. She was shocked. This was the same Cloud who never wanted to be touched, and now he was pulling her towards him? She tried to comprehend this, but before she had time to his lips were on hers.

Was she dreaming this? Why was this so sudden? She had a million thoughts racing through her head. Why was he kissing her? Did he care for her? All these thoughts stopped in their tracks when Cloud's hand tangled itself in her hair.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and he stopped. He froze. She pulled away, hoping she hadn't done something wrong. "I-I'm sorry." She stuttered.

"No," he whispered, "I'm just being stupid. This is new to me."

She nodded, unaware of what he wanted.

He placed a small kiss on her forehead and sighed.

"Teef, let's keep this between us, okay?"

Tifa nodded silently and snuggled into his chest. He rubbed her back and swore quietly. She looked up at him and questioned him with her eyes. He smiled half-heartedly.

"Do…do you think I can kiss you again some time?" Cloud's cheeks were slightly pink and Tifa giggled.

"Any time you want."

-x-

_**End of chapter one! I'll be very regular with updating the chapters, I promise! Please R&R I love hearing what people think!**_

_**-Kay**_


	2. Corneo's Mansion

When Tifa woke up the next morning the bed next to her was empty. Typical. She dressed in her regular attire and headed downstairs. She heard Cloud and Barret arguing before she actually saw it. Cloud wanted his pay and Barret didn't want to pay him. This was an every day occurrence. Neither of them noticed Tifa's entrance, so she went to a bar stool and sat, watching. Cloud noticed her first, his cheeks going slightly pink. He covered his embarrassment quickly though and returned to fighting with Barret.

"When you're done fighting, can we go?" Tifa said. Barret stopped in the middle of a rant and glared at her.

"Whatta ya mean, 'we'? You ain't comin' Tifa." Barret stated. Cloud nodded in agreement.

"Too bad. I'm coming. There's nothing you can do about it, so let's just go." Tifa told them angrily before storming out the door.

-x-

"Cloud! Don't fall!" She shrieked, as Cloud was hanging from the broken walkway. He sighed.

"Don't worry, Tifa, I'll be just fine." He yelled so she would hear. The reactor exploded which shook the walkway, throwing Cloud towards the ground.

Tifa's screams were deafening.

-x-

"Okay, so you're gonna go into Corneo's mansion and get us some information." Barret informed her. He had disagreed at first, but she had finally told him that unless he was going to dress up as a girl, she was the only one.

"Okay." She said as she pulled the dress over her uniform. She hugged Barret quickly and ran out to the carriage that awaited her.

She stood in the back of the carriage admiring the dim dank beauty of the sector 7 slums. The carriage approached the entrance to sector 6 and she sighed. Goodbye sector 7. The first thing she saw in sector 6 was a playground. She smiled at it, remembering when she used to play in Nibelheim.

She glanced at the slide and saw the bright blond hair. Cloud? He was alive? She grinned from ear to ear. Her grin faded, however, when she saw he was with a pretty girl in pink. Oh. He'd met someone new.

She tried to keep up her spirits. She was probably just a friend. Cloud had turned towards her as he heard the carriage pass and she caught his bright blue eyes. He had seen her. Maybe he'd come save her.

She shook her head. She couldn't think of things like that. She had a job to do and she had to be able to protect herself. No, she didn't need saving anymore.

-x-

"Hey pretty lady." The voice floated down the brick stairs toward the dark basement Tifa was stuck in. She was waiting to meet Corneo. Unfortunately, she had come at a bad time. The disgusting man was trying to choose a wife. She had to beat out two other women to get to be 'alone' with him. She shuddered at the thought.

"Is it time for me to come up?" she asked, trying to make her voice as cute and ditzy as possible.

"No, we just thought we'd come down to visit." The two men had just appeared at the bottom of the stairs with perverse smiles on their faces. No. She was prepared for this. As they approached to fulfill their disgusting fantasies she kicked and punched. They had come unarmed, not expecting the beauty to be able to kick serious ass.

_Crap_, Tifa thought to herself as she examined the unconscious bodies in front of her. _What am I supposed to do with these two?_

She glanced around the room and noticed a chest against the wall by the fire place. She wrenched the chest open and threw the bits of cloth and rags that resided in the chest into the fire place. She shoved the two bodies into the chest and shoved it closed.

The door to the dungeon-like place opened and two girls rushed down the stairs. _Great,_ Tifa thought. _This is the competition._

The first girl ran up to Tifa and started to talk.

"Hi, I'm Aerith. Cloud told me all about you Tifa!"

This statement took Tifa off guard.

"You know Cloud?"

"Yeah, I met him when he fell into my church in the slums. We came in to rescue you."

"We?" Tifa asked. She looked at the other girl, who was facing away from her and incredibly quiet. Tifa stared at the girl for a few seconds and Aerith started to giggle.

"Cloud, come over here."

The girl walked over to the two and Tifa started to laugh.

"Cloud! You're… you're dressed like… like a girl!" she managed to stutter through her laughter. Cloud glared at her.

"Yeah I know, Teef. It was the only way I could get in here." He shook his head and noticed the chest near the fire place. "What's in there? We may as well take it."

Tifa rushed to the chest and stood in front of it.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea."

Tifa and Cloud were staring at each other, daring the other to move. Unbeknownst to them, Aerith had snuck past both of them and opened the chest.

The scream pulled Tifa out of Cloud's blue eyes. She looked over to see Aerith staring at the two bodies in the chest.

"They're not dead. Just knocked out." She stated. Cloud chuckled.

"Teef, you shoved them in a chest?"

"What else was I supposed to do! They probably wouldn't let us see Corneo if they saw two bodies on the floor!"

The door opened and a voice told them to come upstairs. Aerith rushed up the stairs, leaving Cloud and Tifa alone for a few seconds.

"Thanks for coming, Cloud." She punched him playfully on the arm and started for the stairs. Cloud grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He kissed her quickly and then smiled.

"Well, I wasn't going to just leave you in here. I promised to save you, remember?"

Tifa giggled and kissed him again before rushing after Aerith.

-x-

_**Hope you like, I know this was out really fast, I'm trying to be quick! Tell me what you think.**_

_**-Kay.**_


	3. Jail

"Shit, the plate's going to fall?" Cloud asked, shock lining his facial features. They were rushing back towards sector 7.

"Marlene's there! Aerith, there's a bar called Seventh Heaven a little ways away. There should be a little girl there. Can you get her out of here?"

Aerith nodded before rushing off in the direction Tifa was pointing. Cloud and Tifa rushed up the stairs to the support beam.

"God damn Shin-Ra, killin' people needlessly!" Barret's shouting echoed through the sector.

"Barret, we're here." Tifa said as she and Cloud raced up to join him. They were joined soon after by a certain Turk Tifa knew all to well.

"Well hello, Miss Gorgeous. I didn't know you were with AVALANCHE." The red-head smirked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Shut it," Cloud almost hissed at the Turk. Tifa felt a rush of admiration for the ex-SOLDIER. He was, once again, trying to protect her.

"Don't worry Cloud. I've turned Reno down time and time again. If he can't get that through his think skull, that's not my problem."

"Ouch, baby-cakes. You play rough. Come over here and apologize." He smirked again and she grimaced. Cloud's arm shot out to the side and pushed Tifa behind him. Tifa was about to object, but Cloud was already charging at Reno. Tifa and Barret were taken slightly aback, and they just watched the SOLDIER fight.

Watching Cloud fight was like watching a dancer dance. Every move had a reason and no energy was wasted. Tifa reveled in the beauty of it until Barret yelled at her to 'get her ass in gear and help Spiky out!'

Unfortunately, by the time Tifa actually fought the battle was practically over. Reno wasn't prepared for Cloud's strength, and his electromagnetic rod was no match for the buster sword. A helicopter hovered near Reno and he retreated, but not before setting the bomb. Tifa heard Cloud gasp slightly and she glanced up at the helicopter. _No!_ Tifa was furious. _They have Aerith!_ She was trying to think of a plan but the helicopter flew away. Now they had to focus on saving themselves.

"Son of a bitch! How do we disarm this?" Barret was frantically pressing buttons to no avail. "Screw this, we have to get out of here. There's a wire over there, hold on to me."

Tifa let a tear or two fall as she saw her second home get destroyed just like the first.

-x-

"Tifa, Barret, don't worry. Marlene's okay." Cloud said quietly as they all stared at the destroyed sector. Tifa turned to him.

"How do you know?"

"I heard Aerith. She said Marlene was safe. I guess the mako gives me better hearing." He sighed unhappily. "Anyway, I think we should check Aerith's house for Marlene, and then head to Shin-Ra Headquarters to save her."

The other two nodded and the three walked towards Aerith's house.

-x-

They had been thrown in jail. Tifa cursed Shin-Ra. The only God send was that she had somehow been grouped in the same cell as Cloud.

Tifa was spread out on the hard bed, while Cloud sat angrily on the floor. He was mad because they'd been caught, and he hadn't been able to save Aerith. This stabbed at Tifa's heart and she couldn't help but be jealous of the pretty brunette. Tifa played with her black hair and sighed. Cloud looked up at the sound.

"You okay, Teef?" he asked. She turned to look at him and nodded slightly. She sat up on the bed and Cloud came to sit beside her. "We'll get out of here. Don't worry. Leave it to me." He smirked, and once again Tifa melted. She loved it when they were alone. He showed his playful kiddy side. He wasn't the stoic, unemotional fighter when he was with her.

She placed her hand over his and he chuckled, lacing his fingers with hers. He turned his head towards her and slowly leaned to close the gap.

"Cloud?" a voice pierced through the wall of the cell. Cloud froze, centimeters away from Tifa's face. He sighed and shot her a sympathetic look. She smiled back and motioned for him to answer.

"Aerith? You're safe!" He was still sitting, his hand clutching Tifa's.

"Yeah. Hey, the deal was one date, right?" the brunette's voice echoed through Tifa's head. She let go of Cloud's hand and stood up. She needed to get away from him.

"Teef, it's not like that. It was just something she decided on, okay?" he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to sit by him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. "You know that I care about you. A lot." He shook his head, staring at his feet which were dangling off the bed. Tifa smiled at him and snuggled into his chest.

"I don't know about that, Aerith. I don't need any payback for being your bodyguard. I didn't do it very well."

"No, Cloud, really. I want to." Aerith said through the wall. This statement caught Cloud off guard and he looked stunned. He gripped Tifa's shoulders tighter and she sighed.

"Excuse me, Aerith?"

"Tifa! You're there too!" Aerith sounded a little ashamed at being so open while Tifa was there.

"I just wanted to know if the promised land really exists."

"I don't know…" Aerith said slowly. "All I know is the Cetra were born from the planet, speak with the planet, and unlock the planet. And then the Cetra will return to the promised land. A land that promises supreme happiness."

Tifa was trying to listen but was finding it difficult because Cloud was playing with her hair. Tifa smacked him on the arm but he smirked at her and continued. Aerith finished talking and Tifa decided it was safe to return her attention to Cloud.

"You can sleep up here tonight, Cloud. Not that it'll be much more comfortable than the ground. This barely constitutes a mattress." She sneered at the thin piece of fabric.

"Okay, goodnight, Tifa." He said laying down and pulling her with him.

-x-

_**Hope you liked! I'm trying to be fast because I don't want to keep anyone waiting :) let me know what you think!**_

_**-Kay**_


	4. Do You Ever Get Jealous?

_**I adore my lovely reviewers! Here goes chapter 4!**_

Tifa was woken too soon from her wonderful dream. She dreamt that she could stay like this forever, wrapped up in Cloud's embrace. The man in question was shaking her, trying to wake her up.

"Teef," he said softly, his lips not far from her ear. "Wake up. Something's not right."

Her head shot up at this statement. Was everyone okay? Was anyone hurt?

She opened her eyes and saw Cloud's blinding smile. All the thoughts racing through her mind slowed as she saw how beautiful it was when he smiled at her. It wasn't his usual smirk or half-smile. This was a toothy, gorgeous grin.

"The door's open," he sighed. "I don't know what to think of it. I think we should both go out to check."

Tifa nodded quickly and jumped out of the bed. Cloud followed suit and they exited the jail cell.

"Teef, you're gonna want to see this." He said as Tifa looked around. Cloud was kneeling by a soldier who was laying on his back on the floor. She rushed up behind him and gasped.

"Dead?" she asked quietly.

Cloud nodded at her. He stood up and took her hand. "Don't be scared." He hugged her tightly. Tifa sighed and frowned.

"Who killed him?"

Cloud released her and turned his attention back to the body. "I don't know. He's been stabbed… but it couldn't be…"

"Sephiroth?" she whispered. Tifa's eyes flooded with red. If he was here she wanted to kill him. That man had destroyed everything she held dear.

"Relax, okay? How about you go wake up Aerith, and I'll get Barret and Red XIII."

-x-

They had made it up to President Shinra's office. Tifa ran in behind Cloud and almost dropped to the floor at what she saw. President Shinra was dead. And sticking out of the dead man's back was Sephiroth's sword.

Tifa felt as though her world was spinning. The others were talking. Discussing things. But Tifa couldn't comprehend their words. She was, however, forced to focus when she felt a strong hand grip her arm.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." Cloud's eyes were flooded with concern as he stared at her. She nodded.

"Yeah. What's that outside?" movement outside had caught her eye. Cloud twirled around to see what she was seeing. He rushed outside as he saw the helicopter about to land. The others followed.

"Rufus Shinra." Barret spat. Tifa stared at the new president. He was on a rant about how he would rule. She was disgusted. Did people and life matter to no one? He never even shed a tear for his father's death.

"You all leave. I'll meet you downstairs once I'm done with this creep." Cloud commanded. The others rushed back into the headquarters.

"Wait, Cloud… will he be okay?" Aerith asked, about to turn back. "I'll wait for him here."

Tifa shook her head furiously. "No. I'll wait for him. It's important that you get out." She said, unable to cope with the fact that another girl was waiting for Cloud. To Tifa's surprise, Barret agreed.

"You're right, Tifa. Aerith, you're coming with me and Red XIII."

As they left, Tifa saw Barret turn around and wink at her. Tifa turned bright red.

-x-

Tifa was waiting impatiently for Cloud. She didn't dare to go up where he was fighting. He would be very mad at her for that. But what was she supposed to do? Sit down here and fear for his safety? Yeah, right.

She had finally mustered up the courage to go up the stairs to the fight when he came rushing down.

"Teef," he said, partially out of breath. "I thought I told you to go downstairs with the others?"

Tifa blushed beet red. She hadn't thought of an excuse for waiting. So she decided to be honest.

"Well… Aerith wanted to wait for you. She was worried I guess. But I didn't want her to wait for you so I decided to. That sounds really stupid now that I say it." She sighed, angry at herself for being such a hopeless romantic. And she was angry because _he knew_ she was such a hopeless romantic. _He knew_ she would do anything in her power for him if it meant there was a possibility she would get another kiss. _He knew_ she would fight anyone in the world if it meant he would touch her again. What she hoped he didn't know, however, was that she would give anything up if it meant he would love her.

Knowing dawned on the blonde's face as he smiled at the black-haired barmaid. "Tifa, were you jealous?"

Tifa shook her head nervously. "No, I don't know what you're talking about."

Cloud grinned at her and walked forward to tug on her hand. "It's cute that you get jealous."

This caused Tifa to get a little annoyed. She punched his arm with the hand he wasn't clutching on to.

"What about you? Do you ever get jealous because of me?" she pouted. He turned back to her and flashed another glorious smile.

"Every single day."

-x-

_**Keep reviewing lovelies! Reviews make my heart smile.**_

_**-Kay**_


	5. Kalm and the Chocobo Farm

_**Two in one day! I've been bitten by the writing bug it seems. Hope you enjoy!**_

Tifa looked around her. They weren't in Midgar anymore. Everything out here seemed foreign. It had been a long time since Tifa had been out of Midgar.

"So we'll meet in Kalm. Barret and I will go separately from you three, since five of us walking around will be suspicious." Red XIII told Cloud, who nodded. Barret and Red left the circle and started walking.

Cloud turned to the two girls he was with. "All right, let's go then."

The three walked towards Kalm. Cloud cursed the whole time, wishing they had a vehicle. Tifa just smiled and enjoyed the time with him. Aerith chattered on about random things. Tifa wasn't really paying attention.

"Oh Cloud look a chocobo farm! Can we stop and look? Only for a few minutes!" Aerith pleaded. Cloud glanced at her and shrugged.

"Okay, may as well. Are you okay with that Tifa?"

Tifa nodded and rushed after Aerith, who was already running towards the chocobos.

-x-

Tifa petted a baby chocobo in the barn. Aerith was outside playing in the pen, but she liked the quiet of the barn. She closed her eyes and sang a lullaby to the baby chocobo. It was a lullaby she used to sing to Marlene when she couldn't sleep. She was so into her lullaby that she didn't hear Cloud approach.

"Tifa," he sighed. She stood up and faced him. "Your… your mother used to sing that to you." He stared at the ground, ashamed to have admitted what he knew. Tifa reached for his hand.

"Yeah. I used to leave my window open so maybe you'd hear it too. I knew your mom was so busy… so I thought maybe my mom could sing you to sleep."

Cloud smiled at her and nodded. Tifa had guessed as much. When she opened her window every night she used to see Cloud through his open window. He would lie in his bed tossing and turning. So every night she'd ask her mom to sing a little louder, so maybe Cloud could sleep too.

He pulled Tifa out of the sight of the door.

"Hey, Tifa," he said quietly as he ducked his head and traced his lips up and down Tifa's neck. Her breathing stuttered.

"Yeah, Cloud?" she whispered, unable to believe this was happening.

"Do you care about me?" he asked. His lips had moved up to her jaw and were running from her ear to her chin and back again.

"Of course I do. You know that. I've had a thing for you since we were kids." She chuckled. She felt his smile against the skin on her cheek, which started to redden under his touch.

"Good. Because I've… you know… had a thing for you for just as long."

She sighed. "You didn't see anyone you liked when you were in Midgar? With SOLDIER?"

He shook his head. "No. Only you. Really, Tifa, you undermine your beauty too much. But what about you? Since you're a barmaid, you obviously have people hitting on you every night." He pulled his head away from her to look at her outfit. "The short skirt probably doesn't help that either."

This caused Tifa to laugh out loud.

"Seriously Cloud."

"No, I am being serious. That… Reno… seemed to have taken a liking to you." He sneered at the name. Tifa leaned forward to kiss him quickly on the corner of his mouth. She had learned that from a bar patron. The patron said it drove guys wild. So she decided to try it out.

"Don't be stupid. Reno? Ugh, please." She raised one eyebrow at him, daring him to respond. He didn't though; he just crushed his lips onto hers. Apparently the bar patron was right. She'd have to remember that.

Kissing Cloud was like heaven. The only downside was that she had to keep it hidden. Cloud had explained to her that night in the cell.

_Cloud shifted slightly on the bed and wrapped an arm lazily around Tifa's waist. She looked up at the man and sighed. He opened one eye and questioned her._

'_Why are we being so secretive?' she somehow gathered the courage to ask. He half smiled at her._

'_I don't want anyone to have anything against me. If someone wants to get at me, and they know how I feel about you, they might take you from me. And I couldn't handle that. Because I'd go crazy to try and get you back and safe with me. And I wouldn't think. And then I'd do stupid things and I wouldn't be as… stealthy as I usually am.' He grinned widely at her before placing a kiss on her forehead. 'So that's why. I'm trying to protect you.'_

_Tifa beamed at him and she could see his face light up. She buried her face in the crook of his neck._

'_You're too nice to me.'_

Cloud had apparently heard Aerith approaching and he broke apart from Tifa quickly.

"I think we should go, it's getting cloudy." She smiled warmly at the two. They smiled back and were happy that Aerith hadn't seemed to have noticed the awkwardness that floated in the air.

Aerith turned on her heel and floated out to say a quick goodbye to the chocobos. Cloud placed a hand on the small of Tifa's back and led her out of the stables.

-x-

The hotel in Kalm was small, which meant people would have to share rooms again. Cloud offered to stay in the room containing Tifa and Aerith, saying he didn't want the girls to be alone. Tifa found his protectiveness kind of cute, but Aerith obviously thought it was annoying.

Tifa and Aerith were sitting in their room while Cloud showered. Aerith was sitting on her bed fuming, so Tifa asked her what was wrong.

"He thinks we can't protect ourselves! We're tough, right Tifa?" she practically yelled. Tifa nodded slowly.

"Aerith, Cloud's just the protective type. He has been since we were kids. Don't take it so hard."

Aerith sighed and then let a smile grace her features. "Sorry, Tifa. So what do you say we rock, paper, scissors to see who has to share the bed with Cloud?" she wrinkled her nose, clearly unimpressed with the idea. Tifa guessed she was still mad at Cloud, since any other day she would leap at the option of sharing with Cloud. This made Tifa slightly happier and she shrugged.

"Don't worry Aerith, I'll take him this time, since you're still mad at him."

Aerith grinned at Tifa. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah," Tifa smirked as Cloud walked back into the room, toweling the water out of his still spiky hair. He threw the towel in the laundry hamper and turned towards the door as Barret and Red XIII entered.

"All right Spiky. Tell us how you know Sephiroth." Barret demanded as he sat in the arm chair across from the beds. Cloud sat next to Tifa on the bed and sighed. Tifa shook her head. Now she would find out exactly what Cloud remembered.

-x-

_**That's it for tonight darlings! I'll try to have another out tomorrow. R&R!**_

_**-Kay**_


	6. Tainted Memories

_**You reviewers are too sweet! Sorry I screwed up and put the chocobo farm part before Kalm but I thought it worked nicer that way… my apologies for any inconvenience. Here we goo, part 6!**_

_No,_ Tifa thought to herself. _That's not right. It wasn't Cloud who came to Nibelheim with Sephiroth._

Tifa thought back on that day and shuddered slightly.

_The black-haired man walked up to her and grinned. _

'_Tifa, right?'_

_She nodded. _

'_Zack Fair.' The man grinned conceitedly at her. 'I know this guy, who kinda likes you. So he asked me to give this to you.' He handed her a small pink flower. She recognized it from the field just outside town._

'_The only person who works for ShinRa that I know is Cloud.' She commented, more to herself than to Zack. This comment caused Zack to grin like a playful puppy and she almost choked._

'_Well, I'm gonna get back to Cl… uh, Sephiroth. You're bringing us up to Mt. Nibel tomorrow?'_

_Tifa nodded and pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind. This man was lying to her. The two SOLDIERS were Zack and Sephiroth. Not Cloud. She would have recognized him right away._

Cloud continued his story and she stared into his eyes. There was no hint of a lie in his eyes and it suddenly dawned on Tifa. He genuinely thought this was true. _But why?_ She didn't know. But she decided to find out why he thought that before she refuted it. The truth could crush him and she cared too much to do that.

-x-

Tifa stood in the shower, allowing the hot water to drench her hair and tired skin. She tried to focus on other things but her thoughts always returned to Cloud's impaired memory. She made a promise that she would fix this. She would help him remember what was true.

She stepped out of the shower and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was the ragged scar that ripped across her ribs, a constant reminder of what Sephiroth had done to her.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the horrid thought she pulled her clothes back on and stepped back into the room. She saw Aerith, who was fast asleep in her own bed. Cloud, however, was still awake. He was consulting a map, probably tracing the easiest route to Junon. He noticed her watching him and patted the bed beside him.

"Hey, Tifa, Are you okay? You look confused." He asked as she came and lied down beside him. She took a deep breath and plunged into her questions.

"Do… do you remember what happened after Nibelheim?"

Cloud shook his head and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "No, I don't. A lot of my memories are really… fuzzy. And some things I don't remember at all." He looked frustrated, as though he was angry at himself for not remembering. She hugged his left arm.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I was just wondering, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, I'm glad you asked. Sometimes," he chuckled darkly and glared across the room. "I think I'm crazy. Because… you know… because of what happens in my head."

He thought back to every time he'd fallen on the ground cringing. He'd told her once, in the privacy of her room where no one could overhear, that he heard someone talking to him. Warning him.

Tifa nodded and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "You're not crazy, Cloud. You just have some things to figure out. I'll help you if you want."

He looked down at her, cerulean eyes piercing into her soul. "I'd like that."  
He leaned down to kiss her, and let his lips explore hers for longer than he usually did. His kisses were usually quick, but this one lingered.

Across the room, two green eyes opened.

-x-

Tifa awoke the next morning to see Aerith staring at her.

"Morning Aerith," she looked around for her favorite blond. "Where's Cloud?"

"Talking to Barret and Red. So, do you have a thing for Cloud?" her question was direct and to the point. Tifa was taken aback by the sudden question but decided to answer.

"Uh, you could say that. Just a childhood crush, nothing more… what about you Aerith?"

She shrugged slightly, as her smile grew and she returned to her normal cheerful self.

"He just reminds me of my first boyfriend…" her voice trailed off and she stared off into space, seeing things Tifa could never imagine.

"What was his name?"

"Zack." Her smile was blinding as she grinned at her new friend. She had started to talk about Zack but Tifa was caught up in her own memories.

_Zack and Tifa were alone, as Sephiroth had locked himself in ShinRa Mansion. _

'_So, that guy I told you about? He really cares about you.' Zack smiled. Tifa stared at him._

'_Are you talking about Cloud or not?'_

'_You're pretty clever, Tifa. Anyway, I know what love's all about; I have a girl of my own back in Midgar. And I know it's an intense feeling. He definitely feels that way about you.'_

_This caused Tifa to blush and laugh nervously. 'You don't mean that.' She stated, although her heart yearned for it to be contradicted. When Cloud left she was a wreck, and her mind was always on him. When she heard she was to guide two SOLDIERS to Mt. Nibel she had almost had a heart attack. Unfortunately, Cloud wasn't one of them. Although Zack was turning out to be very helpful._

'_Tifa, really. He clings onto your letters for dear life! Just… just don't lead him on all right? I want to know how you feel, but I promise I won't tell him. I'll let you do that when he comes home.'_

_Tifa had sighed out loud and stated 'I don't know much about love. But I definitely feel _something_. Take that as you will.' _

_With that she left Zack in the middle of the main street, contemplating her words._

-x-

Junon harbor was a small town, and it was covered, like Midgar. No one ever saw the sky. Tifa felt bad for the people of Junon, since she knew what it was like, never seeing the stars at night.

They had just fought a big aquatic monster that had tried to attack a poor little girl. Priscilla was her name. And now she wasn't breathing and was lying on the beach.

"Give her CPR Cloud!" Aerith's voice rang through the commotion of the fight. Cloud looked at Tifa apologetically and started to breathe into Priscilla.

Since they had saved the little girl the whole town was grateful to have them. One man even let them use his house to sleep in. Once again they had to share beds. There were three beds and four people. Well, five, but Red said he'd sleep on the floor. So Barret got a bed to himself and Aerith and offered to take Cloud tonight. Tifa had scowled but agreed, not wanting to tip anyone off.

Tifa watched Cloud toss and turn in the night, wanting to reach out and comfort him. He must have felt her watching him because his deep blue eyes flew open and seemed to glow in the dark room. She watched them twinkle and shine. Her eyes were adjusted to the dark so she didn't miss his smile. It wasn't the big grin he usually reserved for her, but a timid one. One to show that he wanted to be with her.

But they both knew that would be stupid. If Cloud woke up in Tifa's bed after falling asleep in Aerith's, that would _clearly_ send a bad message.

Cloud reached across the space between them and Tifa closed the gap with her hand. Just feeling his hand clasped around hers calmed her raging thoughts and allowed her to slowly drift to sleep.

-x-

Tifa woke up to loud music coming from the plate above the town. Aerith, Barret and Red were already outside so she decided to wake Cloud up nicely.

She placed her lips on his cheek. "Wake up, Cloud." She whispered as she rubbed his arm. His eyes drifted open lazily and he smirked at her.

"Good morning, beautiful." He pulled her down to lay beside him and she laughed. He placed soft kisses all over her face and hovered slightly over her lips. She stared at him and he grinned before sitting up.

"You're mean." She pouted. He laughed at her and decided to give her a real kiss like she wanted.

He pulled away from Tifa's lips when he registered what he was hearing. He sat up and looked out the window. "What's with the music?"

Tifa sat up as well and shrugged. "I figured I'd wake you up and we can check it out." She stood up and led the way to the door. She turned the handle and was about to open it when she felt his hand on her arm. She turned to face him.

"Tifa, in Nibelheim," his eyebrows were furrowed as though he was thinking hard. "When you were our guide… where were you other than that?"

Tifa sighed inwardly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't remember us… hanging out… or anything."

"We talked, right? I'm sure we hung out. I… I don't remember clearly. It was a hard time for me." She cursed herself inside for lying to him. But he wasn't ready for the truth and she knew it. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, trying to let him know everything would be okay. They'd remember eventually. He smiled at her and the two went outside.

_**Hope you liked! This one is a bit longer I think, I was going to make it longer but I like how it ends here. The rest of Junon and the ship will hopefully be in the next chapter!**_

_**-Kay**_


	7. You'll Be There, Right?

_**Sorry I missed yesterday! It was Saturday so I went out… I love these reviews. To answer LadyTeefStrife, bed sharing is entirely for the sake of cloti! Thanks for being so nice with the reviews LadyTeefStrife, Kattzia, kitsune13, and fantasydreamer94. You guys make me smile.**_

-x-

Tifa glanced around her. They were on the plate of Junon Harbor. They had found a way to bribe the ShinRa soldier standing guard at the elevator, but Cloud had already climbed up. So where was he?

She stood in silence beside Aerith. Barret had gone looking for disguises and Red had decided to look around for Cloud.

"Tifa, I know what you're doing." Aerith's voice was quiet but sharp.

"What are you talking about?" she retorted. Tifa felt as though she would faint.

"I'm talking about you and Cloud. Really, Tifa, I'm not blind. The other two might be, but I'm not."

Tifa thought hard about this. "Well, it's not a big deal, Aerith, okay? It's just… we're just friends. Nothing more." She retaliated, feeling hurt. She turned away from Aerith, waiting impatiently for Barret and Red.

"Listen, Tifa, I'm sorry." Aerith placed her hand on Tifa's shoulder. "I won't tell anyone. I guess I just see so much of Zack in Cloud that I got worked up that he was into you."

Tifa turned around and hugged Aerith tightly.

"It's okay," she said taking a deep breath. She delved right into the question that had been burning in her mind since Kalm. "What… happened to Zack?"

Aerith pulled away from Tifa and shook her head.

"I don't know. He told me he was going to Nibelheim… and then I never heard from him again."

Tifa shuddered and Aerith's eyes suddenly got wide.

"Tifa… it wasn't Cloud…" Aerith gripped her friend's hand. Tifa felt relieved that someone else knew. "We can't say anything. It'll shatter his fragile mind."

Tifa nodded furiously and turned around to see Barret storming into the small shed they were hiding in.

"Y'all take these. We've gotta hurry, the ship'll be leavin' soon."

Tifa and Aerith nodded and dressed in silence.

"Red's gonna meet us on the ship. Follow me."

-x-

The boat was crowded with workers and Red, Tifa, Aerith and Barret soon got separated. Tifa was stationed as a lookout. She didn't mind it. She stood on a platform alone, and was rarely bothered. She stared out at the open sea and sighed loudly.

"Where are you, Cloud?" she whispered, hoping he had gotten on the boat. It was impossible to know though. She shook that thought out of her head. _He got on the boat._

She heard muffled footsteps on the grated platform behind her and she turned on the spot. She saluted and started to shout. "Nothing to see here, sir!"

"Uh, good." The soldier said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Tifa recognized that gesture and threw her arms around him.

"You made it!"

"Of course. Do you know where Barret and Red XIII are?" Cloud asked. Tifa shook her head.

"No, we got separated. Did you already see Aerith?"

He nodded. "I heard Rufus and Heidegger are on board." He said casually, leaning against the railing. Tifa nodded and looked back out at the sea.

"Pretty, isn't it?" he said, his voice taking on a mystical tone. Tifa smiled at him. She had always found something about the sea calming to her. Maybe it was the way the waves lazily drifted, with nowhere to go. She was contemplating her love of water when Cloud draped an arm around her shoulder. "I should go find the others now." He said quietly. Tifa nodded. He dropped his arm and turned to leave.

"Cloud? Be safe, okay?" she said, still staring at the light waves.

"I always am, Teef." He said quietly, before leaving.

Tifa stared again at the waves and sighed unhappily. The situation she was in was just unfair. She always had her feelings so she wouldn't show weakness. She couldn't tell Cloud how she really felt, because of her fear of pushing him away. He was always so closed off to the world; she never knew how far to go. So she let him lead her, and she tried to understand where he was coming from.

She was contemplating these facts when the alarm went off.

Tifa jumped off of her platform and ran to the middle of the ship, where the rest of the group was converging.

"You all okay?" Barret was yelling over the turmoil. The group nodded in unison and Cloud took over.

"Okay, you guys follow me. Be prepared for anything."

The five had taken off their disguises and gotten prepared for a fight. They headed down to the engine room.

-x-

Tifa could barely believe it. Sephiroth had been right there. But of course he had run. He ran away and left… something. None of them really knew what it was. Cloud had speculated and they had agreed that it looked like Jenova's arm. Tifa shuddered.

They spent the rest of the boat ride in silence, everyone unsure of exactly what had just happened. Was Sephiroth really there? Tifa shook her head as a voice came over the intercom announcing their arrival at Costa Del Sol.

-x-

The beach was full of pretty women in their bathing suits and it made Tifa oddly self conscious. Tifa was usually very confident but she was caked in dried dirt and blood, covered in scratches, and wearing dirty clothes. Those factors didn't help her self esteem. She had let Aerith drag her down to the beach, mostly to stop her complaining.

Aerith giggled, looking at the girls on the beach. "We should have brought our bathing suits, Tifa."

Tifa shook her head. "Too much baggage." She stated, watching the waves. Tifa felt tranquil and Aerith got bored of her very easily and she trotted off to find Red.

"Hey, Teef," Cloud's voice floated into her ears, soft and calm as the waves. Tifa didn't turn around to face him, but she nodded slightly to show him she knew of his presence. He seemed content to just sit in silence with her, watching the lift and fall of the waves.

"Cloud," she said quietly, somehow knowing he'd hear it. "Do you ever get scared?"

He moved close to her and wrapped her in a quiet embrace. "Of course I do. What are you scared about?"

"I just can't help but think we've gotten in over our heads. And what if something happens? I can't handle losing everyone I care about again." Her eyes started to swell with tears and she cursed her leaky ducts. He hugged her tighter and buried his face in her hair.

"Tifa, please don't cry," he said, so soft she barely heard it. "Even if we're over our heads, what can we do? He destroyed Nibelheim. He hurt everyone we cared about. He needs to know what we went through." His hands wrapped around her waist and he sat down on the sand, pulling her with him. She fell slightly and ended up in his lap. She blushed bright red and made a move to get off. "No," Cloud said, grabbing her hand. "Stay with me."

The sun was starting to set and Tifa couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be. She leaned into Cloud's chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You always make me feel better." She said, pressing her lips into the crook of his neck. He shivered slightly and chuckled.

"That's what I'm here for." He said, wrapping his arms around her whole form, cradling her into him as if he never wanted to let go. "I wish we could just stay like this. Once this is all over, Tifa, I'll buy you your own bar, wherever you want."

Tifa grinned into his neck. "And you'll be there, right?"

He nodded. "Of course. I don't ever want to leave you."

Tifa was very satisfied with this answer and slowly drifted to sleep in Cloud's arms.

-x-

_**I know this one sucks! I have writers block. So I just blabbed for this whole thing. It was really just filler. I didn't know how to make this part more Cloti… I promise the next one won't suck so much!**_

_**-Kay.**_


	8. Gold Saucer

_**I'm back again! Hopefully this one doesn't suck as much as the last one. Keep reviewing!**_

-x-

So this was North Corel. Where Barret had come from. Tifa looked at all the angry faces of the people of Corel, all of them twisted with rage at the sight of Barret. Cloud confronted a few, wondering why they were so mad at Barret, but they didn't give him much of an answer.

"Why are they so mad?" Aerith sidled up next to Tifa and asked. Tifa shrugged her shoulders. Aerith and Tifa were becoming fast friends; possibly because of the secret they both shared.

"Barret never said anything," was Tifa's quiet reply. Barret never talked about Corel. He had mentioned it was his birthplace once, but that was all Tifa knew.

Cloud called out. He had found where Barret had disappeared to. Tifa, Aerith and Red ran after Cloud. He stopped near a tram. Barret was standing with his back to them.

Cloud nodded at Tifa, and she realized she was probably the best one to talk to him. She walked up behind him and put a hand softly on his shoulder.

"Barret, what happened?"

-x-

Tifa sat on the tram in silence. Aerith was squished in beside her; and across from them sat Cloud and Barret. Red was lying on the floor, visibly uncomfortable with the movement of the tram. Aerith turned around on her seat and stared out the window. Barret was still in an awful mood from having to tell his story. Tifa leaned her head back and closed her eyes. _I'm so tired;_ she thought lazily, _I just want to sleep._ She was awoken by a sharp kick to her outstretched foot. She opened her eyes and saw Cloud grinning goofily; his foot suspiciously close to hers. She glared at him, which caused his grin to stretch even wider. She found herself lost in his expression, swimming in his eyes and drinking in his intoxicating smile.

"I'm so excited to go to the Gold Saucer! We can go to the Chocobo Square, or the Event Square! And I heard they have a hotel in the Ghost Square. We should stay there; I think we're all tired." Aerith called over her shoulder, staring at the flashing lights and fireworks surrounding the Gold Saucer.

"Good idea." Red stated. Tifa had closed her eyes again. She let her mind wander to Cloud and his guarded exterior. She was contemplating how she could bring him out of his shell when she felt something get shoved into the boot of her outstretched foot. She opened one eye to glared at Cloud again and he lifted his eyebrow, motioning to her boot. She sighed and grabbed the small piece of paper. It was crumpled due to the fact it had probably been in Cloud's uniform since they left Midgar. Tifa shook off dirty thoughts about being in Cloud's uniform and glanced at the words written.

'_Meet me in the station when she's asleep.'_

Tifa glanced back up at the blonde and nodded sheepishly. He grinned back at her and then turned to look out the window. All thoughts of sleeping were pushed from Tifa's mind thanks to Cloud's note. She was nervous about this. What _exactly_ did he want? She shook her head. It didn't matter. He'd get whatever he wanted and he knew it.

-x-

Cait Sith was a funny looking… thing. He was a mechanical cat sitting atop a giant moogle. There was no other way to describe him. Due to a stupid fortune he made up for Cloud, he decided to join the group. He 'wanted to see how it turned out'. Tifa was slightly suspicious of the cat, but shrugged it off. She was probably just overreacting. Right?

-x-

She stared at herself in the mirror. Did she look okay? She wanted to look okay. This could be considered their first date. She shook away the thought. She couldn't think that. Thinking things like that left her heart out in the open for him to smash. She sighed quietly before turning to face Aerith.

Her hair was perfect, even in her sleep. Tifa couldn't help but be jealous of the Ancient. She was perfect, in every way.

Tifa waved a hand in front of her face to ensure she was sleeping and silently slipped out the door.

-x-

As soon as she entered the station Cloud took her hand. He smiled shyly at her before pulling her to the Wonder Square.

"Want to play games, Teef?"

They each tried their hands at multiple arcade games and Tifa couldn't remember laughing so much. He was beating her at many of the games but she didn't mind. She was having fun for the first time in a long time.

"Race me." She stated as she saw the two racing machines with fake motorbikes on them. She jumped onto one as he put in the money and sat on the other. "Prepare to be beaten." He chuckled. She punched him on the arm and leaned down, preparing to race.

Cloud took the lead early on in the race so she punched his arm repeatedly until she caught up. He tickled her until he took the lead. This went on until the end of the game, where Cloud let Tifa win.

She jumped around screaming "I beat Cloud! I beat Cloud!" until Cloud wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her lips and spun her around.

"We should get back," he sighed, pulling away from her. She nodded and he led her back to the hotel in the Ghost Square. They paused outside Tifa's room and Cloud rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You're _still_ nervous? You're an idiot." She laughed, running her arms up his chest and around his neck. He looked down at her.

"I _am_ an idiot. I shouldn't have left Nibelheim. Maybe then we could have had a real relationship." His arms gripped her waist and she sighed.

"Is that what this is?" she lifted one eyebrow and appraised his face. His somber expression lightened.

"I think I'd like being Tifa Lockhart's boyfriend."

"I think that sounds nice." She smirked at him and he pulled away, faking hurt.

"What about you? What does it feel like to be Cloud Strife's girlfriend?" he said. His face looked upset, but sarcasm laced his voice.

She pretended to think. She then shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it has a nice ring to it."

Cloud then lost his cool and pushed her up against the wall. "I think it sounds perfect." He whispered huskily, placing soft kisses all over her face. He purposely kept his lips away from hers, though. _To tease me,_ Tifa thought. No, she wouldn't have that.

Her hands gripped the side of his face and he leaned back slightly to look in her eyes. She took this opportunity to press her lips against his.

She was in heaven again, just like she was every time he kissed her. All the scary things in the world just disappeared and she was suddenly a little girl back in Nibelheim. She was brought back to that time at the well, when Cloud made her that promise. When he took her hand for the first time and held it tight.

Cloud pulled away from her again and closed his eyes. "I think you should go to bed now, Teef."

She nodded quietly. "Goodnight, Cloud."

"Goodnight, Tifa."

-x-

Tifa was awoken by a person roughly shaking her form. "Tifa, get up. Barret's missing." Aerith's frantic voice caused Tifa to jump out of bed. Both the girls ran out of the room and saw Cloud, Cait Sith and Red XIII waiting for them.

"Come on. We'll go as a group." Cloud said, beckoning for them to follow.

They checked several of the 'Squares' and didn't find Barret. Tifa was starting to get worried.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Aerith cooed at her, calming her.

"Battle square next." Cloud said roughly; Tifa knew he was getting worried too.

They rushed through the tunnel and Aerith and Tifa rammed into Cloud and Red. The boys were stopped in the doorway. Cait Sith sidled up behind the others, as he was a little slower.

"Shit. Tifa, Aerith, go back."

"No. What is it?"

"Tifa's right, Cloud. She's seen worse than this." Red said with all his wisdom. Tifa smiled at the beast and he nodded his head to her in recognition. Cloud sighed but stepped out of the way.

The first thing Tifa saw was a dead body at the bottom of the stairs. She walked up to the man and surveyed him. Shot?

Cloud ran up the stairs and the other three followed. There were bodies strewn all over. Tifa looked around in horror. She looked back at Cloud whose expression mirrored hers. His head then turned, as if hearing something her weak ears could not.

"Someone's alive." He rushed towards the counter and a person groaned behind it.

"What happened?" Aerith's frantic voice echoed through the hall.

"A man… with a gun-arm…" the man groaned.

Tifa's jaw dropped in horror.

"No…"

-x-

_**Hope this was all right! I wanted to expand on the feelings of these scenes. Sorry about the cheese! I'm such a cheesy loser :) Keep reviewing! I adore you guys!**_

_**-Kay**_


	9. Firefilled Memories

_**I'm baaack! To fantasydreamer92: I'm adding the gondola scene in the next gold saucer part, when they go there for the keystone, so don't worry, it'll be included! Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Muuuch love.**_

-x-

Prison? Again? This whole 'jail thing' was getting old. Tifa wandered around the desert prison angrily. Why would Barret do something like that? Tifa shook the thought away. He wouldn't. He wasn't like that. Tifa knew him! He wouldn't ever harm innocent people… but the evidence was overwhelming. Who else had a gun grafted onto his arm?

Tifa's head was in turmoil. She felt betrayed but unsure.

"Hey, Teef, don't worry. We'll figure this out." Cloud's voice floated into her ears from behind her and calmed her errant thoughts. She turned to look at him. His face was hard as stone, as it usually was. But she saw his eyes twinkle and knew _her_ Cloud was in there somewhere. But he had to be strong for the group. He couldn't let his guard down. Especially not in here; a prison full of convicts.

"Cloud, Tifa! We found Barret!" Aerith yelled through the prison, her voice floating on the wind as if she controlled it. She smiled at the sound of her new best friend.

"Come on, Cloud. I have to go see why he did it."

They walked slowly towards the house Aerith and Cait Sith were standing in front of.

"So… you think he did it?" Cloud asked quietly, kicking at the sand as he walked. Tifa shrugged.

"I don't want to think he did it, but…"

Cloud nodded. "There's some hard evidence against him. I've never seen anyone else with a gun-arm."

Tifa shuddered at the thought. Maybe there was someone else out there with the same curse as her friend. She wasn't sure she wanted to meet him in person.

"There you are. Red's inside trying to calm him down, but I'm not sure if it's working." Aerith said slowly. Cloud and Tifa rushed inside.

-x-

"So, this Dyne guy… he'll help us, won't he? Shin-Ra hurt his family too, right?" Aerith sounded as though she was pleading with Barret. Most of them knew from Barret's tone that it wouldn't be that easy.

"No, it ain't that simple, Aerith. I just gotta go make amends. Alone."

-x-

Watching Barret fight was unnerving. Tifa was barely able to hold herself back from jumping in to help. She glanced at Cloud and saw he was fighting the same urge. This wasn't right. AVALANCHE wasn't meant to fight alone. They were a group. They protected each other. Aerith had her limit ready, and was discussing with Tifa what the chances were of healing him without him noticing. Tifa wagered the chances were bad. Aerith pouted, but agreed. Tifa glanced at Red and saw that even he was ready to jump in. His tail was up and alert and his eyes never left Barret. Tifa felt her heart warm at the sense of kin. She practically looked upon them all as family, including Cait Sith, the newest member.

Tifa glanced back at the fight when she heard Dyne's deep voice. He was talking about Marlene. This caused tears to well up in Barret's eyes. He wanted to return to Marlene. But their mission was too important to give up.

Dyne threw a necklace to Barret and went to the edge of the cliff. Tifa knew what was going to happen. She also knew there was no way to stop it. Once a person had gone so far out of character, like Dyne had, and they had nothing to live for anymore… that was when they were the most dangerous. They would do anything. And for this reason, Dyne threw himself off the cliff.

-x-

A buggy. That's what they'd gotten as a 'sorry for falsely arresting you' present. Tifa had to admit, the buggy was nice. The soft seats were lulling her to sleep as Cloud rolled the buggy over the bumpy desert, away from the prison.

Tifa and Aerith were sprawled out on the back seat, while Red rested on the floor below their seat. Cait Sith had positioned himself beside the window in the back and he was acting as Aerith's backrest. Cloud was driving and Barret sat in the passenger seat. The two in the front were bickering, as per usual.

Tifa looked towards Aerith and saw the brunette staring at her favorite blond. This sent more jealousy through her heart. She knew she shouldn't be jealous of the Ancient. Technically, Cloud and her were an _item_ now. They were dating… right? But she still couldn't help it. She saw the way Aerith looked at him, with a longing on her face. It was the same way Tifa herself looked at him. She wanted to tell Aerith to stop. She wanted to tell Aerith to stop looking at _her_ boyfriend. But that was out of the question. The brunette in question was her best friend. She wouldn't do anything. Right?

"That's my home. Cosmo Canyon." Red's solemn voice cut through Tifa's hectic thoughts. She had dreaded this moment. Red XIII would leave them. He would stay here, while they continued on their hunt.

Cloud parked the buggy and the group piled out.

-x-

"So… his real name is Nanaki?" Aerith asked.

"Apparently," Cloud replied. The five remaining members of the group were seated around the fire in the middle of Cosmo Canyon. Tifa was staring at the flame, awful memories dredging up in her mind. She saw Nibelheim burning to the ground. She saw her father, dead on the reactor floor. She saw everything she held dear burnt to a crisp.

"Teef, you okay?" Cloud asked, sidling up to Tifa. She turned at him and tried to muster up a smile. Unfortunately it came out more like a half-hearted sneer. She turned her gaze back to the fire. It curled her toes but she couldn't take her eyes away from the flickering flames.

"It just reminds me of… Nibelheim."

Cloud nodded. Tifa pulled her knees up towards her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible. Cloud pulled the balled up Tifa towards him and leaned her head on his chest.

"I know it hurts. It hurts me too. We'll get through it, together." He glanced at the other three group members – all of them had their eyes glued to the flames – and placed a kiss on her temple. "I wish I could have been there for you… right after it happened. I… I don't know why I wasn't…" he said, his eyebrows furrowing as he struggled to remember.

"It's okay," Tifa said. '_It's because you weren't in Nibelheim when it happened._' She wanted to say. But she couldn't quite yet. "You're here now."

She reveled in her intimacy with Cloud. She had a sense of foreboding that she couldn't quite get rid of. Maybe the flames were giving her that awful sense.

-x-

"These caves are absolutely disgusting!" Aerith complained. Tifa laughed at the sight of the flower girl, with her skirt in her hands, hitched up to her knees, as though she didn't want to get it dirty. "Don't laugh, Tifa! Just because you wear a mini skirt, doesn't mean you're better than me!" the girl giggled, pinching Tifa's thigh. Tifa retaliated with a punch on the arm, slightly lighter than the ones she reserved for Cloud.

"Come on, girls." Cloud's amused voice drifted back to the pair and Tifa realized they had lagged behind.

"You're just jealous you're not pretty like us, Cloud. Although… when you wore that dress…" Tifa chuckled as the girls ran to catch up with the others. This caused Aerith to double over in laughter and Cloud turned red.

"Tifa…" he warned. Tifa stuck her tongue out at him. Cloud lifted an eyebrow, daring her to do it again. She took the bait and stuck out her tongue again. Her tongue had barely left her mouth when she felt Cloud knock her feet out from under her and catch her in his strong arms. He lifted her up and carried her towards where Red, Aerith, Cait Sith and Bugenhagen were waiting. This embarrassed Tifa enormously and she kicked and shoved at the ex-SOLDIER.

As they continued through the caves Cloud lagged a bit so he could talk to the beauty in his arms in private.

"I like it when you're like this." He stated.

"Why's that?" Tifa asked. She had given up struggling, as it was obvious Cloud would only let her down when he was ready.

"Because I can protect you when you're like this." He shrugged, as if it was an average thing to say. Tifa poked his chest hard with her finger, but only ended up hurting herself. Her finger crunched against the hard muscles lining Cloud's chest and she shuddered. Her mind drifted to his firm muscles around his chest and arms. She shook the thought off before she got too caught up.

"I can protect myself!" she said, somewhat shakily, due to the dirty thoughts still swimming around in her mind.

"I know that, Teef, but I think I'd rather protect you. I've done a pretty shitty job up until now." He smiled down at her and pressed a small kiss to her nose.

-x-

_**Did you like? I think this one is a bit longer… at least I hope. Keep reviewing! I love hearing input; it helps me decide what else to write!**_

_**-Kay.**_

_**EDIT: Fixed to include Cait Sith.**_


	10. Hello Yuffie

_**Chapter 10! I loooved your comment Kitsune! I tried my hardest to keep them in character… I hope I succeeded. I think that Cloud would have debated a lot about why exactly he didn't remember a lot of the things he should, and I decided maybe he'd talk to Tifa about that, because I think she is the only person he could really open up to. LadyTeefStrife, I think I just get her late, so I'll add her in right away! Thanks for the tip. P.S. I had to edit chapter 8 & 9, due to the fact that I completely forgot about Cait Sith! Thanks for the reviews The One and Only –Joey A.M and Master of Chronicles! I'm glad to know you all read!**_

-x-

As the group was venturing to their next location, they got in many fights. One of the fights they had was with a young girl. Tifa thought she couldn't be older than 16. More than once she tried to steal some gil, but Cloud was quick. He held most of the items, so it was essential that he was faster than the thief.

"Come on, let's go." Cloud was getting fed up with her tricks.

"Wait!" the girl pleaded. "Can't I come with you? It's so _boring_ wandering around out here all day. You guys probably get in lots of fights, right? Ooooo! Please let me come!"

Cloud looked towards the rest of AVALANCHE, asking with his eyes. Most just shrugged, but Aerith practically screeched.

"Oh finally, another girl, Tifa! Come on… um… I don't think you told us your name." Aerith said excitedly, jumping from one foot to another. Tifa laid a hand on her shoulder to try and calm the flower girl down. It didn't work.

"I'm Yuffie. Yuffie Kisaragi."

-x-

As the crew approached Gongaga Aerith started to sink into a depression. Tifa tried to cheer her up but it was to no avail. When they were finally alone, just outside Gongaga, Tifa asked what the matter was.

"This is Zack's hometown. He said he'd bring me to meet his parents one day…"

Tifa hugged her best friend tight.

"Come on, you two, I'm hungry and Cloud won't go to town until you two are there." Yuffie complained loudly from a little ways away. Aerith wiped away a stray tear and forced a smile.

"Let's go, Tifa. I'll be all right."

They rejoined the group and Tifa saw Cloud's small smile that was meant especially for her. She felt her heart flutter. She then caught Yuffie looking at her with an amused look on her face.

"Stop. Shh. Turks." Cloud's short sentences left the group on edge. Tifa stood on her toes and strained her ears to hear.

"I understand where you're coming from Rude," Reno's voice was sharp and annoying, like usual. "Tifa does have a _huge_ rack."

Tifa was insulted. She used one arm to unconsciously cover her chest, and the other wrapped around one of Cloud's thick arms, due to the fact he was ready to rip the skin off of Reno.

"It's more than that." Rude's quiet voice retaliated. By now Cloud was shaking. She leaned closer to him and placed her lips by his ear.

"Relax, Cloud. You know they don't matter." She whispered. He nodded sharply.

"Well, they can talk about other things. I don't just love you because of your… um…" he whispered back huskily. Her arm dropped off his.

"You… don't just… _what_?" her voice was sharp, even though she didn't mean it that way.

"Uh, nothing Tifa. I'm sorry. It just came out. I shouldn't have said it. I won't say it again." He was paying no attention to the Turks anymore, and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Tifa couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

"It's okay, Cloud. Maybe let's not say it just yet." She said softly. She smiled at him to show she wasn't mad, and tried to show through her face that their feelings matched. He picked up on it and laughed.

"Anyway, Teef, I like you for other things. Like…"

"Not now!" she exclaimed. This caused the Turks to abruptly stop their conversation, that was centering around the flower girl.

"Crap, Tifa, it was just getting good!" Yuffie pouted. "Well Aerith, I guess we'll never know why Tseng likes you."

Aerith shuddered.

-x-

Gongaga was a small town, very quaint and friendly. They entered a few houses, buying items and weapons. The last house, however, was different.

"You were in SOLDIER, weren't you?" the nice lady asked Cloud. He nodded.

"Have you met our son? He was in SOLDIER. His name is Zack Fair. We haven't heard from him in years." The man said, smiling at the group. The mention of his name caused Aerith to rush out of the hut. Cloud looked at Tifa questioningly.

"Um, I'll be right back." Tifa said, quickly dismissing herself from the hut.

-x-

After calming Aerith down enough to face the world again, Tifa joined the others. "She's just going to sleep." Tifa re-ran the excuse through her mind. "She's been out in the sun too long, that's all."

Everyone's tense expressions relaxed.

"Well, everyone may as well go to bed. We'll continue on early tomorrow." Cloud dismissed the group and they all ran towards their beds. "Teef, can I talk to you?" he said quietly. Tifa nodded and followed the swordsman out into the village.

"Now, back to what I was saying early, before the Turks interrupted," Cloud smirked at her. It was almost dark and the subtle moonlight made their walk around the village slightly romantic.

"I believe you were saying what you liked about me." Tifa said, trying to muster up a seductive voice, but managing something that sounded more like a bored chocobo. Cloud took her hand, anyway and smiled.

"Well I like your-"

"CLOUD, TIFA!"

Tifa sneered at the sound of Yuffie's voice. Cloud instinctively dropped her hand and looked towards the ninja.

"What, Yuffie?" he asked indifferently. There was his stoic façade again. Tifa sighed.

"I was just wondering if you were coming back or if you were going to stay out here KISSING all night!" Yuffie screamed, before running away laughing.

"I think we've been caught, Cloud." Tifa let out an exasperated sigh. Cloud shrugged his shoulders, wrapping Tifa in both his arms.

"Well, since it's out in the open now, maybe I can kiss you whenever I want?" he asked, brushing his lips against hers. He hesitated slightly.

"Well, get on with it then!" Tifa laughed. Cloud closed the miniscule gap between the two.

This kiss was completely different than any other kiss they'd ever had. His hands ran up and down her arms a few times, before coming to a rest on her waist. Her arms were wrapped around his neck loosely; as she was more interested in what he was doing to her.

His fingers played at the hem of her tank top and she felt as though she would die. Had she ever been happier? His hands were tracing the contours of her stomach now, caressing her abdominal muscles.

"Get a room, you two!"

Barret's voice made the two almost-lovers laugh as they parted. "I guess we should go get some sleep." Cloud said quietly, his forehead resting against Tifa's. She nodded and took on of his large hands in her small one, and led him back towards their beds.

-x-

_**I'm soo sorry for taking so long! Skype is taking over my life. Anyway, I tried to make Yuffie a crazy childish kid in this, I hope she came off right. I also tried to make Tifa and Cloud get cut off a lot because I think it adds to the sexual tension! Please tell me how you like, I absolutely love every single review I get. Nibelheim in the next chapter! And Vincent Valentine!**_


	11. Nibelheim

_**Back again. Thanks guys, I'm glad you liked Yuffie! I always pictured her just being the most childish person, kinda like me! Anyway, on to chapter 11!**_

_**P.S. OMG! I'm sorry it took so long! I tried to put it up and it wouldn't let me and then I totally forgot! Sorry darlings! It won't happen again!**_

-x-

Tifa felt her heart sink in her chest. She saw the outline of Nibelheim and sighed. _Wait,_ she thought, _outline? It was supposed to be burned down. There shouldn't be an outline._

They entered the small town and Tifa couldn't help but feel like a huge pit had opened and was about to swallow her whole. Why were there buildings here? Why did everything look exactly the same as before the fire? This wasn't right.

Cloud gripped Tifa's arm, his mouth slightly agape. She looked at him and was relieved to see he was just as confused as she. "Why?" was the lone word that escaped his lips. Tifa shook her head at him. She didn't know.

-x-

Cloud was furious. Tifa couldn't blame him. "Who the _hell_ is living in _my_ house, telling me that I'm _lying_ about living there?" he fumed to the group. No one had any answers. Everyone should have been dead, but instead they were calling the Nibelheim natives liars.

The group had decided to get a few rooms in the Nibelheim hotel before exploring the town. Cloud and Tifa sat in the room, both shocked to be back in their hometown. Both shocked that it was still standing.

Barret sensed the tension and pulled Red, Aerith, Yuffie and Cait Sith from the small hotel room. "Guys, I think we should give them some time. This is their hometown."

The two sat facing each other, both too shocked to speak. Why were they being called liars? Why was the town still standing? Had it really happened, all those years ago?

"It did happen." Tifa said, answering her thoughts. Cloud nodded thoughtfully.

"I remember… the heat of the flames." He said quietly. Tifa was shocked by this concept. How could he remember the heat of the flames? It was Zack… not him. Unless…

_No_, Tifa thought, _this is Cloud, and Zack was Zack, and Zack was the one in Nibelheim five years ago._

So how could he remember? Tifa had a feeling she would find out soon enough.

-x-

"What's with the tattoo?" Barret asked as Cloud stooped over a black cloaked man. Cloud shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows, but they're all over the place here. Look," Red said, pointing his nose in the direction of ShinRa Mansion. "They seem to be roaming towards that building."

"ShinRa Mansion…" Tifa let her voice trail off mysteriously. ShinRa Mansion had been at the head of every ghost story told when they were kids. It had an air of mystery around it that caused Tifa to shudder even in the heat of the day.

"Creepy!" Yuffie shrieked.

"Well, I guess we should check it out." Cloud said, motioning for the others to follow. The five walked through the wrought-iron gates of the mansion and Tifa could feel a cold mist settle around her. She shivered and Cloud noticed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him as they walked.

-x-

Vincent Valentine was a quiet man with a crimson cape and blood red eyes. They had stumbled upon him, locked in a coffin in the basement of the mansion. Surprisingly, he decided to join them. Yuffie took a liking to him immediately. _Probably because he just lets her talk without interrupting_, Tifa laughed quietly to herself.

-x-

Sephiroth was really there, in the basement. He told Cloud about some sort of reunion. Cloud, Barret, Vincent and Red discussed what "reunion" could possibly mean. Aerith and Cait Sith waltzed around the library section of the room, while Yuffie tried hard to get Vincent's attention.

Tifa was listening to the "reunion" conversation but decided to look around the room. She saw two large tubes and shuddered at the thought of them. On top of each of the tubes was a plaque.

She brushed some dirt off one and her finger traced the large "Z". She did the same with the next tube only the plaque contained a "C"

She found this peculiar, due to the fact that the people who were on her mind the most had those initials. Zack and Cloud.

"Come on, Teef, we're heading out." Cloud reached an arm out to her, as the others piled out of the basement. She glanced back once more towards the tubes and exited with Cloud.

-x-

They spent one more night in Nibelheim, so they could start for the next town early the next morning. Barret had insisted Cloud and Tifa get a separate room because he 'didn't want to hear any nasty stuff.' Tifa blushed brightly at this statement but Cloud just shrugged.

"You're just jealous you're not getting any, Barret!" Yuffie giggled. Aerith joined in the young girl's laughter and Barret glared at the two.

"Don't be stupid." He said simply and lied down on his bed.

-x-

Tifa felt nervous. It had been a while since she'd slept in a room alone with Cloud. _When was the last time?_ She thought. _Back in Shin-Ra jail…_

Cloud removed his sword and laid it against the wall. He then sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands. Tifa, who had been sitting on the opposite side of the bed, scurried across the mattress to hug him from behind.

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly. He shook his head.

"Just… being back here. I thought I'd be happy. But… everyone's dead." He choked. Tifa nodded, her hands wrapped tightly around his waist. His hands left his face and placed themselves over hers. He sighed heavily and chuckled. "I shouldn't be acting like this. We finally have some time… just us… and I'm being all depressing. I'm sorry, Tifa."

He turned around to face her. She started to shake. It wasn't like Tifa to be nervous, but she hadn't had many relationships. Well, she really hadn't had any because that one date with Johnny really didn't count because she got vomited on by the drunkard. She managed to stutter out a few words though.

"You… never told me, what you liked about me."

"Oh," he grinned, "that's easy. Hold on one second though." He walked to the door and rapped on it loud with his fist. Tifa heard a yelp from the other side of the door and two pairs of feet race back into their room. "Okay, sorry. Yuffie and Aerith aren't very quiet."

Tifa still wasn't used to Cloud's super hearing. In fact, she still wasn't used to a lot of the things about him, like the way his eyes looked sometimes, as though electricity was coursing through his veins, or how he seemed to have lightening fast reflexes now, and it seemed as though nothing could harm him.

"Anyway," Cloud said, breaking through Tifa's thoughts. "Well your eyes are different from anyone else's. They're a red-brown. Not just brown. And I like that. I like your hair. And how it's exactly the same as it was when we were kids. I like how gorgeous you are, even though it's a pain sometimes because everyone likes you. I like how you're strong enough to protect yourself, even though you won't ever have to, because I'm here. I like your smile and how it always makes me feel better. I like your laugh because it manages to make me feel safe no matter where I am. I just like everything about you, Tifa." He said, a blush rising through his cheeks.

"That's a lot." Tifa said, her eyes wide. She didn't think anyone could like everything about another person.

She kissed him, trying to show how thankful she was that he was around. He responded more enthusiastically than usual and she realized it was because they were alone. They didn't have to worry about any interruptions. She lied back on the bed and he joined her.

He maneuvered himself so he was hovering over top of her body. He made sure not to let her feel any of his weight.

They were feeling each other now, exploring each other's bodies. Tifa had somehow removed Cloud's shirt and she now marveled in the perfect muscles on his torso. Her eyes raked across his chest, admiring his perfection. Yes, there were scars, but they were all a part of him. Except one. There was one scar that seemed out of place to Tifa.

"Cloud?" she asked, as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm?" he mumbled, content to stay where he was.

"What's this?"

He sat up, pulling her with him. He looked down and saw she was pointing at the large scar on his stomach. He stared at the scar and grimaced. "Sephiroth… in the Mt Nibel reactor. I… once I made sure you were safe I had to get him. I don't remember much, except the pain of his sword."

"I'm sorry." Tifa said quietly. He shook his head.

"You have one too." He said pointing at her torso. Tifa suddenly remembered she was shirtless. Luckily, she still had her bra on. She looked down and looked at the scar that had haunted her for 5 years. Cloud's fingers traced the scar and she sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We're all right now. That's what counts." She smiled at him. He nodded and pulled her down to lay beside him. She laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"Are you happy it's out in the open?" he asked. She nodded furiously.

"Keeping it in the dark was getting annoying. What about you?"

He was thoughtful for a few moments. "Yeah. It'll be easier now that I can hold your hand when I want. Although I think it would still be best if we kept it secret from the Turks and Shin-Ra."

Tifa nodded.

"Go to sleep, Teef."

He kissed the top of her softly.

"Goodnight, Cloud."

"Goodnight."

-x-

_**Did you like it? I think this one is longer. I wanted the two to show each other that they really care for each other but I want to make sure they don't say the L word yet. I know it's thrown around a lot and I think both of them, Tifa mostly though, wouldn't want to just say it without being a hundred percent behind it. Even though Cloud already accidentally said it, I think he's still working at making sure he knows for sure. Thanks for reading!!**_

_**-Kay**_


	12. Teenage Jealousy

_**Cid Highwind here we come! Thank you LadyTeefStrife, that makes me feel all warm inside. Thank you too fantasydreamer94. Also, I've just decided they don't have the buggy any more, because some people have it break down and I personally never have, and I just decided it would be easier to have quiet conversations whilst walking. Read on and review!**_

-x-

Tifa woke up the next morning feeling on top of the world. She wasn't cradled in Cloud's arms anymore, but she could feel his weight as he sat on the bed. She leaned on her elbow and glanced at him. The swordsman was looking out the window.

"Morning," the raven-haired girl spoke softly, so as not to scare the blond. But then she remembered about his hearing. So she would never scare him.

"Good morning. You shouldn't be up this early. No one else is awake."

Tifa shrugged. "I'll shower then."

-x-

"I'm so _tired_. Barret was snoring ALL NIGHT!" Yuffie complained. Tifa laughed at the young girl.

"Shut it, Kisaragi." The big man growled. "We're almost in the next town."

"Good. I'm starving!" the ninja screeched. Vincent sighed.

"Do you ever do anything but complain?" the man said quietly. Yuffie looked at him, surprised he'd even talked to her. She grinned widely.

"No. We could talk about _other_ things."

Tifa and Aerith rolled their eyes at Yuffie, who had her face scrunched to look seductive. Vincent stared at her.

"What's that?" Cloud asked out loud. Tifa looked down at his gloved hand wrapped around hers and she smiled. She felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up at the flower girl. Aerith's angered face quickly rearranged into a smile.

"Looks like… a broken rocket." Red stated. Barret nodded.

"Looks like shit." He said loudly. This caused Yuffie to laugh raucously. Tifa looked back towards her and saw that she had somehow linked her arm around Vincent's. He looked completely indifferent. _Reminds me of someone else I know…_

Tifa looked up at the man she was thinking of and saw him looking at her.

"How are you?" he asked quietly.

"I'm okay." She smiled back. They were both very new to the whole 'relationship' thing and didn't really know what to talk about. They already knew a lot about each other, and it was frustrating always having tons of people around them. As if on cue Aerith sidled in next to Cloud.

"Hey, Cloud."

"Hi Aerith." Cloud said, barely removing his eyes from Tifa's face. Tifa turned away.

"What's the next town called?"

"Hold on," he said. He took his hand from Tifa's to rummage around in his pocket. He unfolded the map and traced a finger around it. "Rocket town. That would explain the rocket." He folded the map back up and put it in his pocket, before taking Tifa's hand in his again.

_HA!_ Tifa thought. _He's mine!_ She thought this for a while and then felt guilty. _I shouldn't be competing with her. She's my best friend. Isn't she?_

She glanced up at the flower girl who had an arm wrapped around Cloud's. Tifa felt as though everything in her vision was turning red. She stared at Aerith, wondering why she was doing this. Wasn't it obvious Cloud and Tifa had feelings for each other?

Cloud didn't seem to notice her arm around his. He was focused on the town ahead. Tifa decided that even though she couldn't stop this girl from flirting with her _boyfriend_, she didn't have to watch it. She dropped Cloud's hand and stomped forwards to walk with Red and Barret.

"Hey, Tifa!" Barret seemed thrilled the barmaid was walking with him.

"Tifa, you're upset." Red said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Red was good.

Tifa glared at the ground, knowing she couldn't break down here. She would hold it in. Just like she always did.

"Nothing, I just…" she glanced back towards the blond and brunette. Aerith was chattering to Cloud, but he barely looked like he was listening. His eyes were unfocused and he was staring straight forward, not seeing anything. "I just don't know what to do." She finished, turning forward again.

Barret and Red glanced back at the pair. Barret sighed and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Tifa. He loves you. I _know_ you don't want to use or hear that word but that's what I've observed." Red was very brief and to the point, like usual. Tifa liked that about the beast. He didn't dance around things, he told them like they were.

"But, he cares for her too."

Barret grunted in disagreement but Red nodded his large head. "Yes, I see that too. I can't quiet understand that. I've seen how he looks at you, and its obvious how he feels. But with her… Something is wrong there."

Tifa contemplated Red's words, the mirrored her own observations. Something about that wasn't right.

"Guys, we should rest." Cloud's commanding voice broke through everyone's thoughts. Tifa looked around and realized it was dark. When had that happened?

-x-

The fire flickered brightly in the dark night. Tifa glared at the flames, her neutral thoughts on the matter of Aerith quickly turning to anger. She was practically growling with rage when Cloud sat down beside her. He tried to take her hand but she pulled away.

"Tifa…" his voice trailed off. He was hurt. She didn't mean to hurt him. She sighed. "You're mad, about earlier. Aren't you?" he asked.

She nodded. "Most boys who have girlfriends don't let other girls hang off their arms."

Cloud contemplated that for a moment before breaking into a smile. Tifa glared at his smile. Why did she love it so much? She wanted to be angry but she could feel her resolve melting away. "What?" she asked, trying to keep the acid in her voice, but failing miserably.

"You sound like a teenager." He chuckled. Tifa replayed the conversation in her head and laughed out loud.

"Oh no. I'm sorry!" she laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. She laughed at how mad she was. Cloud wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tight to him.

"Tifa, you know how I feel about you." He buried his face in her hair. Tifa nodded, feeling stupid for getting angry.

"I know." She mumbled, falling asleep against Cloud's shoulder.

-x-

"Cid Highwind has a worse mouth than Barret." Yuffie stated, sitting in the pilot's house. Barret grunted at her. He had decided the only way to respond to Yuffie's constant jabs was to grunt in recognition.

The pilot was outside talking to Rufus Shinra. Cloud and the others had decided to stay inside due to the Most Wanted list they were undoubtedly on. Yuffie glanced out the window at the pair.

"Ooh, Cid looks mad!" Yuffie giggled. Tifa smacked her on the back of her head.

"Yuffie, your job is to tell us when Rufus leaves."

Yuffie scoffed. "You're boring, Tifa." Tifa laughed in response.

"Excuse me?" Shera said, approaching the group. "Palmer is outside, I think he wants to take the Tiny Bronco."

-x-

"Perfect! We're stuck on a god damn plane that can't even fly! What a piece of shit!" Cloud was mad, but this caused Tifa to laugh. The others were enjoying the show as well. Yuffie had grabbed a bag of chips out of one of the packs and treated the scene like a movie.

"You watch your mouth Chocobo Head."

Tifa and Aerith roared with laughter as the swordsman and the pilot exchanged choice words.

"Now that that's over," Red said as the fighting subsided. "We need to figure out what we're going to do."

"Wutai is right over there!" Yuffie screamed. "We can, uh, get more weapons and stuff there. It's just on that continent."

Cloud sighed. They had no other leads on Sephiroth's whereabouts. The group decided Wutai was a good decision. Yuffie grinned suspiciously. Tifa decided she was just being paranoid and ignored it, resting her head on Cloud's lap while Cid drove the plane towards Wutai.

-x-

_**I decided if I was Tifa I'd be pretty upset with Aerith constantly flirting with Cloud so I figured feisty Tifa would be quite upset! Tell me what you think! I read all the reviews and some ideas are always greatly appreciated!**_

_**-Kaylee.**_


	13. What Does Love Mean?

_**Hello again. I agree with you LadyTeefStrife, possessive Cloud is wonderful! I'll try and throw some in! I also agree with you fantasydreamer, I was like the only one of my friends that didn't love Aerith. Tifa is my fav! Thanks soo much ffviifan!! I relate most of the characters from ffvii to people I know, I find that makes it easier to stay in character. All your reviews make me so happy! So I'll try to make you happy, reviewers!**_

_**P.s. when I went to Japan I was amazed at how different the buildings and culture was from where I live, which is in Canada. So I tried to make Tifa's reactions to Wutai the way mine were to Japan.**_

-x-

Wutai was a neat place. There were shrines and temples all over and the city and the architecture blew Tifa away. It was gorgeous, every building a work of art as well as a place of business. It was nicer than Midgar, where everything was dingy and dirty. She looked at the bright red buildings and smiled.

"Where's that little bitch!" Barret's angry voice cut through her thoughts. That was when she remembered. Yuffie Kisaragi had stolen their materia.

When she had first stolen it, every second word spoken was a curse word. Tifa could almost see the smoked billowing out of Barret's ears. Cloud, however, was calm and said that they would follow her.

"She's obviously heading to Wutai, there's nowhere else she can go. We'll go get our materia back and then continue towards Sephiroth." He stated. He grabbed Tifa's hand roughly and pulled her in the direction of Wutai.

So here they were, stranded in this strange city, looking for a ninja. _Perfect._ Tifa thought angrily. _This is just what we need right now._

"Let's go in there," Aerith nodded towards one of the bright buildings. None of the group could read Wutainese, so they had no idea what the building contained.

Cloud stepped in first and groaned. The rest followed him. They were in a bar. Tifa was automatically angry again. She wasn't angry at the bar, she was angry at the patrons.

Rude turned around on his chair as the large group entered and he grunted towards the red-head who sat beside him. The conceited Turk turned around to glance at the group and grinned sloppily.

"Well if it isn't Tifa Lockhart."

Tifa groaned. "Leave me alone Reno. Let's just fight and be done with it."

Elena jumped to her feet. "Come on Reno! Let's show 'em what the Turks are made of!"

Reno waved a hand towards the blond. "It's our day off Elena."

As the Turks argued about whether or not to fight AVALANCHE, the group had settled at a large table and ordered some drinks while they discussed where the young ninja could be.

"We could ask around." Cait Sith offered. Red shrugged.

"But there's a possibility she's told everyone not to help us. Though she is young, she is not stupid."

Barret slammed a large hand on the table. "Well what the hell do we do then?"

"Search all the houses, I suppose." Cloud answered, his head slightly turned so he could keep an eye on the Turks.

Aerith jumped up. "Cloud, can I talk to you outside?"

Cloud furrowed his brows, thinking about it. He glanced at Tifa and she nodded. She couldn't stop Aerith from doing what she was doing. It was important that they finished the mission first. Plus, Aerith was _supposed_ to be her best friend. She wouldn't _kiss_ him or anything, right?

Tifa then opened her mouth to object. She couldn't have that happen. She opened her eyes to notice Cloud had already left with Aerith.

Cid looked at her. "God damn it, girly, you don't let your man go somewhere with another girl!"

Tifa stared at the table. "I'm sure she won't do anything, Tifa." Vincent spoke up. She looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes. Vincent shook his head at her. "You needn't be so upset. I can go listen to their conversation if you want." He smiled partially – the only time she'd seen him smile – before waltzing over to the door. He stood there, in the shadows and listened quietly. He would return and relay the conversation later.

-x-

"_What is it, Aerith?" Cloud asked, closing the bar door behind him. He turned around to face her and noticed her close proximity. He pushed her back slightly, knowing Tifa wouldn't like how close she was. He cleared his throat._

"_Well, I just wanted to talk to you." She said, batting her eyelashes. Cloud was indifferent towards the show of affection, like usual. The only woman he had ever cared about was sitting just a few feet away. He longed to get back to her, but was stranded in an awkward conversation with a girl Tifa had obviously taken a bit of a disliking to. This would end badly._

"_About what?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. What if that creep Reno touched Tifa while he was out here? He couldn't have that. He turned to walk back into the bar but Aerith grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. He dropped her hand. "Aerith, you know that I'm…"_

_She shushed him and pulled him away from the window._

"_Cloud, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like, to be with someone other than Tifa?" she asked, acid weaving through her voice. Cloud was angry with her betrayal of Tifa._

"_No." he said honestly. He had never thought of anyone else. He'd loved Tifa since he was a young boy and knew he would never feel this way about anyone else. _

_Aerith shrugged the obvious insult off and stood on her tiptoes. She was leaning towards him. She was going to kiss him. He turned away and her lips touched his cheek. _

"_Hmm. Another time then." She said, no hurt in her voice at all. _

"_No, Aerith, I…" he started, but before he could finish she walked back into the bar. Cloud growled. What was with Aerith? He was obviously head over heels for Tifa, everyone knew it, and everyone was telling him she cared about him too. So why wouldn't Aerith quit? He had to admit, she wasn't an ugly girl, but Tifa was the woman for him. He had known it when he looked up into her eyes at the train station she found him at. He had never cared about anyone the way he cared about her. His entire being yearned towards her, except one small part. One small part of his mind that always contained Aerith. He had never understood this part of his mind, and he felt as though he was betraying Tifa for thinking about her. When he had confessed this to Red, he was told to 'stop being so stupid.'_

_He sighed and headed for the door._

_As soon as he entered, red anger flooded his vision. That bastard had his hands on Tifa._

-x-

Vincent had returned slightly before Aerith had stormed through the door. He smirked at Tifa and stared at his drink once more.

"Have a good talk, Aerith?" Cid said, puffing on his cigarette. Aerith nodded at him sharply. He shrugged and downed another beer.

"Hey beautiful lady," Tifa could smell the booze on the breath of the man behind her. He rubbed her arms and Barret stood up.

"I've got this, Barret." Tifa said sharply. "Reno, you have ten seconds to get your disgusting hands off of me, or I will kick your ass back to Midgar."

"Hmmmm, don't be such a buzzkill, babe." His hand raked through her hair and Tifa made to stand up.

There was a blur and Reno's hands were suddenly ripped from Tifa's hair. She hadn't even had a chance to stand up. She glanced in the direction Reno had gone and she saw Cloud, his sword against the red-head's neck.

"If you want to live you will _never_ touch her again."

"Jeeze, relax Spiky, it's not like you own her."

Cloud glanced towards Tifa. "Teef, do you want him to ever touch you again?"

Tifa shook her head wildly. Cloud nodded. "She doesn't want you to touch her again. So, if I was you, I'd keep your filthy hands off her." He threw the redhead to the ground and wrapped an arm around Tifa's waist. "Let's go." He said to her. She had never heard that seething voice before and it made her giddy at the fact she had caused it. He pulled her towards the exit.

-x-

This added anger on Cloud's part helped to find Yuffie quickly. Although, Corneo had gotten to her before they had and they were now standing, talking to the creepy man, trying to wager for the lives of Yuffie and Elena.

"We normally wouldn't give a shit if you took her, but she's got our materia." Cid said plainly.

"That's not nice, Cid!" Yuffie screamed. Cid shrugged.

"Life ain't nice, darlin'. You take our materia, we don't care about you. Plain as day."

-x-

Well, they had agreed to let Yuffie join them, again. Barret wasn't pleased with the decision, and neither was Cid. Tifa honestly didn't mind having another girl around, let alone one who wasn't trying to steal her boyfriend away. Vincent had filled her in on the content of Cloud and Aerith's conversation outside, and Tifa was furious.

She was sitting in her hotel room seething. Cloud had come in – they had been forced into a separate room again, not that she minded – and upon noticing her anger, decided to have a shower to give her some time to cool off.

When Cloud came back towards her, she was a little less upset. He sat on the bed beside her but didn't touch her, unsure of how she'd react. She leaned on him, showing him she wasn't going to hit him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and let a few stray tears fall. This kind of stuff wasn't supposed to happen to the feisty bar-maid. She was supposed to be tough and unfeeling, not love-sick and dramatic.

"Tifa, I don't want her. You know that right? I only want you." He said quietly, avoiding the word that had been on both their minds.

She looked towards the window at the dark sky. "What does love mean?"

He glanced up at the ceiling, thinking. She wasn't shying away from the word like she had previously done. She knew what she felt and she shouldn't be afraid. She stared out the widow, anxiously waiting for Cloud's response. He shifted slightly and sighed.

"Well, I think love means caring for someone so much that you don't ever want to see them go. I think a person is in love when all he can think about is the other person and would gladly give himself up to save the other. I think love is when a person is so involved with another that he feels like he's drowning and can't find the surface. But he doesn't want to find the surface because he doesn't want to lose the feeling that he has. He doesn't want to be without her ever again and so he stays, drowning in her, perfectly content to be lost there forever." He stated. Tifa listened intently and smiled. She pulled her head from Cloud's shoulder and faced him. She was momentarily lost in his eyes, but pulled herself away. She had something to say to him, and she wouldn't shy away from it.

"I think love is what I feel about you." She said matter-of-factly. Cloud let his crooked grin overtake his face again before he kissed her like he'd never kissed her before. His arms were around her waist pulling her close to him. She was smiling into his lips, happy to get that off her chest, and happy that he reacted so positively.

"Mmm, Tifa I'm pretty sure I love you, too." He said quietly, his lips leaving hers only long enough to talk.

She giggled as Cloud's lips explored her face and neck. She was lost in the moment and didn't notice exactly how far they were going until it was almost too late. She didn't want to stop him but she had to. They couldn't… _do that_. Not right now. She had _just_ forced herself to confess her feelings; she was definitely not ready for _that_. Even the thought of it made her blush.

She pushed Cloud away from her softly. He reluctantly pulled his mouth from hers and looked at her, questioning her. Tifa then realized the state she was in. She was once again shirtless, this time sans the bra. She covered herself up and blushed at him. Cloud shrugged.

"You're beautiful, Teef."

He was also shirtless, and pantless. When had she taken off his pants? She remembered hazily removing them and this caused the pink blush in her cheeks to become red. He still had his boxers on, of course, and she forced herself _not_ to look down. Looking down would not help her already low will power.

"We… shouldn't do this right now." She sighed. She was angry at herself. Why hadn't she just let him? _Because_, she told herself, _you aren't ready. And what if he regrets it?_

This last thought brought her self esteem down low. He pulled her into an embrace.

"It's okay, Tifa. I understand. Don't get upset." He lied down on the bed and pulled her beside him. She snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered. He chuckled.

"Tifa, if you don't want to do something, just tell me."

She nodded and he pulled her tight into his chest. She forgot how exposed she was and he didn't mind.

"Teef?" he whispered, brushing some hair off her face.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

She smiled widely. "I love you, too."

-x-

_**Long one! Okay so I decided they could finally say they loved each other, because they've been dating for long enough. Also, I decided a little bit had to be in Cloud's p.o.v. because that was the best way I could think of getting the conversation in at a good time. I wanted you to know before Tifa, I guess. Anyway, tell me how you like it! I look forward to hearing your thoughts!**_

_**-Kayleeeeeeee.**_


	14. Gold Saucer Again

_**I've always been a bit of an Aerith-hater, although I try not to let it slip in too much… it still does though. I love Vincent too so I want to add him in more! Ha well my boyfriend used to use his fists, so maybe you could try that, in lieu of a sword? It's worth a shot! Japan was wonderful! Some of the buildings are beautiful, like pieces of art. Plus people dress amazingly there, even if it is a bit weird. I saw a girl dressed like a dinosaur while I was there, and another dressed like Cinderella. Haha. Welcome fragmentsofmemories! Thanks so much, reviewers! You warm my heart!**_

-x-

So, the place they needed to find now was the Temple of the Ancients. However, they had received word that they needed the Keystone first. And, of course, Dio had it. Tifa sighed as the group maneuvered their way back to the Gold Saucer. Cloud was holding her hand again. Whenever they weren't fighting, Cloud was gripping Tifa's hand tightly, as though he never wanted to let go. This caused Tifa to smile internally and she squeezed his hand. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey, Teef, when this is all over, we should come here. On like… a date or something?" a blush crept onto his cheeks. She nodded.

"A _real_ date would be nice!" She grinned. He laughed, looking forward to their destination.

Seeing the outline of the Gold Saucer made Tifa shiver slightly, remembering how they'd been thrown in jail last time. She shook the thoughts out of her head. Dio had apologized. Nothing bad would happen this time, right?

-x-

Wrong. They were stranded at this place, and worst of all, Aerith had asked Cloud on a date! Tifa was shaking with anger when Vincent found her, gripping the corners of the bed. Vincent sat beside her and smiled slightly.

"Tifa, come downstairs. Barret and Cid are drinking, and that's always fun to watch, right? Please, come. I don't want to see you like this." He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her towards the bar where the two men were having a competition.

"Tifa, darlin'! Have a drink, it's on me. He's being a fuckin' idiot, if you ask me." Barret was starting to get tipsy and this caused Tifa to laugh slightly. Cid pushed a full glass over to her. _What the hell,_ Tifa thought, _this night can't get any worse_.

-x-

"I think that all Sephiroth wants is a really big hug." Tifa giggled. Barret let out a roar of laughed at this statement.

"Tifa, baby, you should be the one to do it! Any man in his right mind would be happy if they were near ya!"

Cid nodded, grinding the butt of one cigarette in the ashtray and lighting up another. "He's right, Tifa, with jugs like that…"

Vincent shushed Cid, unsure how Tifa would take his words. Tifa, however, laughed out loud.

"These have gotten me plenty of tips, so maybe Sephiroth will calm down if I…"

"Tifa?"

Tifa's eyes widened at his voice, and she turned around on her chair.

"Cloud! Done with your date with Aerith?" she giggled and Barret laughed again.

"Tifa, you're drunk. And it wasn't a date."

"No I'm not." She had furrowed her brows, trying to keep herself from laughing again.

"Yes you are."

"Well, if you are allowed to go on a date with Aerith, I should be allowed to drink. Right Cid?"

Cid wolf-whistled, which caused Tifa to burst into another fit of giggles.

"I already told you, Teef, it wasn't a date." He was getting upset, but Tifa didn't care. He had done this to her.

Tifa snorted. "Okay, then. According to most people, going out with a girl is a date!" she said, and turned back to the table to reach for another glass.

"Tifa, maybe you shouldn't." Vincent said quietly from his seat beside her. She looked at him.

"Vince, you're such a buzzkill."

He chuckled. "I think Cloud wants to talk to you. Maybe you should follow him."

She turned to see Cloud striding out of the bar. She sighed and stumbled after him.

"What's your problem, I'm just having fun." Tifa said, starting to sober up. Cloud's intensity seemed to suck all the alcohol out of her veins.

"I don't know, Teef. I just need you to understand about Aerith."

They were standing in the hallway of the hotel, just outside Cloud's room. Tifa leaned against the wall and collapsed onto the floor. Cloud followed suit, and sat directly across from her.

"It's just… hard." She managed to whisper. Cloud reached across the gap and grasped one of Tifa's hands.

"You know I love you. Right? I know what she's doing hurts you, and I don't want you to hurt, but I don't know how to make her stop."

Tifa smiled lazily at him. "I know. I'm just being stupid."

"No. You're not. Come on, let's go on a date."

-x-

Tifa stared out the window of the gondola. Cloud was sitting across from her and she could sense his eyes on her. She turned towards him and said "what?"

"You're so pretty."

She laughed. "You're not so bad yourself, stud."

Cloud chuckled too, the smile reaching his eyes. She saw them sparkle and didn't realize she was leaning towards him. He reached across the small gap between them and pulled the bar-maid onto his lap.

She rested her head on his shoulder and just let him hold her for a while. She reveled in the comfort of it, wishing they had the time to just hold each other. She wished their life wasn't so hectic and full of fighting. She wished she was back in Nibelheim, playing near the well with her childhood love.

But that wouldn't happen, and she was a big girl. This caused her to sigh and Cloud shifted her so he could see her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I just wish everything was simpler."

He nodded. They both watched the fireworks outside as they traveled.

"You know, sometimes I wish I never left to join SOLDIER." Cloud stated. Tifa looked up at him.

"Why?"

"You." He blushed. "I left for you, and then I wished I hadn't, for you."

Tifa was confused. She sat up straight, still perched on his lap, and looked straight into his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and began his confession.

"Well, I left to impress you. I left so maybe, one day, I'd be famous and you'd want to be with me, and I'd be able to protect you from everything. But then, after I left, I remember wishing I hadn't. I remember wishing I had stayed, because just seeing you every day would be enough."

Tifa felt one hot tear sting her eye and she blinked, letting the traitor free. She could see on his face how hard it had been to confess that to her, and she appreciated him so much for that. She could read on his face how much he cared. She felt as though her heart would burst. She pulled his mouth to hers.

She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip and allowed him to explore her mouth. As many times as they'd kissed, she realized she would never get sick of it. She loved every moment they spent together and mentally cursed herself for drinking earlier. Cloud pulled away then, as though he had read her mind, and sighed. "I'm sorry about the Aerith thing, Teef. I promise, she's nothing compared to you."

He pressed his lips against Tifa's neck and she caught herself laughing, giddy at his words. Her anger towards her best friend melted away with each touch of Cloud's lips.

She was giggling loudly when the gondola stopped and the doors opened. The ticket woman looked in the gondola and sneered at the two. Tifa leaped off Cloud's lap and pulled him back towards the hotel, giggling the whole time.

-x-

_**Did you like? Keep reviewing lovelies! I tried to make the gondola scene fluffy, but still stick with the story line. Tell me what you think!**_

_**-Kaylee.**_


	15. The Wolf Ring

_**Hey Kattzia, maybe I'll add it in! Thanks for wondering about it! And the Sephy part made me laugh out loud so I figured you guys might like it too! Thanks for the love of the gondola scene, I tried to live up to your expectations! On the the nexy chappie.**_

-x-

Cloud and Tifa stumbled towards their hotel rooms, laughing all the while. Aerith had convinced the others that Tifa should stay with her and Yuffie, not just with Cloud. Tifa sensed this had something to do with jealousy but had agreed. Being away from Cloud for _one night_ would kill her, would it?

Cloud kissed her goodnight before pushing her into her room and closing the door. Tifa heard a scream behind her and laughed.

"Tell me **all** about it!" Yuffie shrieked. Tifa launched into her tale about her date with Cloud, and how wonderful and perfect it was. She hadn't even really noticed Aerith in the room, so she didn't spare details. Yuffie was giggling and Tifa was happy she could confide in someone. Tifa lay back on her bed.

"Oh, Yuff, he's just perfect." She smiled. Yuffie scrambled across the bed and sat beside her, braiding her hair.

"Duh! He's only, like, _perfect_, for you! Ooh maybe Vince and me can be like you and Cloud." She smiled thoughtfully at this, her hands still gracefully moving through Tifa's black hair.

"Well, maybe I could talk to him, about you?" Tifa sat up, winking at Yuffie, who squealed.

"Yes yes yes! You're the best friend **ever** Tifa!" Yuffie hugged her tightly. "Now, have you and Cloud said 'I love you' yet?" she leaned in, as though Tifa was about to share a deep secret. Tifa opened her mouth to speak but was cut off quickly.

"Would you two just shut up? I'm trying to sleep here. _Some_ of us aren't all wrapped up in _boys_. Plus, Cloud kissed **me** too, so you're not so special, Tifa." Aerith snapped, running towards the bathroom.

Tifa was too stunned to move. Had that really just happened? What did she do to deserve that? And… was it true?

Yuffie, who was upset with Tifa's lack of reaction, flew into a rage. She ran out the door and Tifa could hear her across the hall, tearing up the boys' room. Tifa walked towards the closed bathroom door.

"Aerith? I didn't mean…"

"_What the __**hell**__ is your problem!? You kissed Aerith!? What about TIFA!?"_ Yuffie screamed from the other room, causing Tifa to smirk inwardly.

"I know Tifa. I'm sorry, I just… miss him. Not Cloud. Zack."

Tifa nodded. "I know that, and I'm sorry. But, you're hurting people around you. I'll stop talking about Cloud around you…"

"_I don't give a __**damn**__ if you didn't __**mean**__ it!" _Yuffie's voice seemed to bounce off the walls.

"No, it's okay. I'm just being moody. Just… go talk to him."

"_I hope she comes in here and kicks your ass straight back to Midgar!"_

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked her.

"_Yuffie. Calm down. Tifa and Cloud will talk it out."_ Vincent's voice made Tifa smile. He always knew what to do. She could hear Red ushering everyone out of the room, while Barret stumbled in, the alcohol still in his system. All the alcohol had been sucked out of Tifa's blood due to the dramatic events that had unfolded.

"Hey, Tifa baby. Cloud wants to talk to you. Yuffie came in and starting throwin' shit. What the hell is goin' on?"

Tifa walked away from the door and put a hand on Barret's shoulder. "I don't know, myself. Am I supposed to talk to him in your room?"

Barret nodded sloppily and collapsed onto Tifa's bed. _Guess I'm not sleeping there tonight_, she chuckled to herself. She was surprised she wasn't angry. But she was extremely peaceful, almost… creepily peaceful.

She waltzed into the boys' room that now only held Cloud, Vincent, and a fuming Yuffie.

"Hey Yuff." Tifa waved a hand towards her. Vincent shuffled her out of the room, leaving Tifa alone with Cloud.

"Teef, I…"

"Don't worry about it. If you don't want to tell me what happened, don't. But please, don't lead me on and just leave me for her. Tell me now." She had taken a seat on the bed and faced away from Cloud towards the door. She could hear him move beside her but didn't move her head.

_Why aren't I mad?_ Tifa asked herself. She _should_ be mad, her best friend and her boyfriend had apparently kissed. But she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't see it coming. She compared herself to the flower girl. Aerith was beautiful, pure and a lady. She wore pink and a ribbon in her hair, and always knew what to say. Tifa had particular 'assets', but was hard and strong. She wore a mini skirt that allowed her to fight, her hair down and she never said the right thing. This was the way the world worked. Someone like him was meant for someone like her. Tifa had accepted this long ago, but had kept it deep inside, hidden away from everyone, including herself. But here it was now, at the forefront of her mind.

"Damn it, Tifa."

She snapped out of her thoughts to see Cloud on his knees in front of her. His head was on her knees and she could feel tears dripping down her legs.

"Just… yell at me. Do something. Please. Don't just sit there."

"I can't yell at you for something you needed to do."

He pulled his face off her knees and stared at her. Tifa's cold unfeeling heart cracked at the sight of him. Cloud was the epitome of masculinity, but here he was, defenseless, staring up at her with his cerulean eyes swimming in tears.

"I didn't kiss her! I promise you I didn't kiss her. She just came up and kissed me. I wasn't even looking at her; I didn't know it was coming. Oh Teef," he hugged her knees. She had never seen him like this. And she had never been more entranced by him. Was this strong, capable man crying for her? "Don't leave me. I need you. You're everything to me."

Tifa leaned down and placed her arms around his neck. She cooed to him until he calmed down. When he was in control of himself once again he sat beside her with his fists clenched.

"Do… do you still…" he had his eyes closed, and was stuttering over his words. She placed a hand on his knee.

"Do I still love you? Don't be so stupid. Of course I do. You're blowing this out of proportion."

His eyes snapped open and he stared at her. "But… just a few hours ago, you were mad at me for even going with her. Now you're not mad that she kissed me?"

Tifa shrugged. "I've kinda realized she's not going to stop. And it'll just break us up if we worry about it. And, I'm not going to let that happen. Are you?"

He shook his head furiously. "This is one of the reasons you're so easy to love, Teef."

She chuckled and looked around the room. Yuffie had made quite a mess. She had flipped over an arm chair, ripped all the sheets off one bed, and broken the desk. Tifa laughed at Yuffie's anger. Yuffie was becoming a fast friend and Tifa was so happy for her.

"Hey, Tifa. I want to show you how much I want to be with you."

Tifa looked at him with one eyebrow quirked. He held his hand out to her; his fingers were clenched around something. He opened his fingers slowly and revealed a wolf ring.

"It was my mother's. My father gave it to her when they were kids. My mom gave it to me, so I could give it to a girl some day. I hid it under a rock before I left, because I was too chicken to give it to you. When we were in Nibelheim, I found it. So I want to give it to you. So that you know that maybe, once we get out of this mess, we can… you know…"

"Yes, I know." She took the ring from Cloud's hand and placed it on her finger. "I love it. It means a lot to me." She hugged Cloud tight to her. "Getting married one day might be all right."

He pulled away from her and smiled. She barely had time to smile back before he was kissing her. She could feel the ring on her finger and felt her heart dance and soar. Cloud had given her a promise ring. This was everything she'd ever dreamt of, coming true. Cloud broke apart from her and looked towards the door, hearing something Tifa couldn't. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door, to which Cloud answered "come in!".

Vincent opened the door and poked his head in. "Sorry you two. Cait Sith has been gone for a long time, everyone's getting worried."

Cloud nodded and stood up. "Okay, I'll go find him."

"I'll come too." Tifa added. He grabbed her hand and pulled her our of the room.

-x-

Tifa knew she should be madder at Cait Sith for being a traitor, but her heart was still ablaze with hope for the future of her and Cloud. The only thing that brought her down from her high was the fact that he had Marlene.

"_Tifa! Papa! Cloud!"_

The young girl called through Cait Sith's microphone. "You bastard." Cloud had whispered menacingly.

"Go ahead and kill me, Cloud. I can always build another one. How about we go upstairs and you all pretend this never happened. Hmm?" Cait Sith said before waltzing back up the stairs into the station.

"Okay, so we have to add in saving Marlene and Elmyra to our list of things to do." Cloud huffed angrily. Tifa nodded.

"There's nothing we can do tonight though, Cloud. Let's just go sleep and tomorrow we'll start again." She said, grabbing his hand.

Cloud pulled her hand up to his face and twirled the ring on her finger. "Okay, let's go sleep." He said, and the two walked back towards the hotel and towards a warm bed that they would share. Nothing intimate would happen tonight, Tifa decided. They had already been through too much. But just being near him, and feeling the small weight of the ring on her finger, was enough for tonight. Maybe tomorrow night she'd be ready, but tonight she was content, just the way she was.

-x-

_**Did you like? Some Aerith moodiness in this chap, but I hoped you like! I love the fact that Tifa has Cloud's ring in AC, soo I decided I should add it in. :) hope you enjoy!!**_

_**-KayKay**_


	16. The Black Materia

_**Temple of the Ancients time? I think so! Jeeze Louise, you guys are amazing! You make me want to finish this so fast! I'm trying my hardest! Yes… Aerith kissed Cloud, but don't worry, Cloud will talk about it in this chap! And I just love the whole idea of the Cloudy Wolf ring and love speculating possible times he gave it to her, so I like to throw it into stories! I've also decided to add some Yuffentine, hope you don't mind? Don't worry; there will still be tons of Cloti goodness! Here we goo.**_

-x-

Tifa looked around at the pyramid-shaped temple. It was beautiful and there was a light humming that seemed to flow through the air. Aerith was in better spirits today, and was dancing around as the others caught up.

"Y'all need to slow down, runnin' up here like frickin' Sephiroth is here…" Barret was huffing. Cid clapped him on the back.

"Come on, big guy. What if Sephiroth is here? This could be the promised land, right?"

All of them looked towards Aerith, who shrugged at them.

"I don't think so… I think I'm supposed to be able to _tell_."

There were a few moments of silence before Cloud spoke up. "Well, let's go in then."

They trudged up the plethora of steps into the temple, Yuffie gripping Vincent's arm. Tifa smiled at her and she grinned back.

They entered the temple and Cloud immediately pulled out his sword. Tifa peered around his thick frame to see Tseng slumped against the alter.

"Tseng?" Aerith's voice broke the eerie silence. He looked up at her and grimaced.

"S…Sephiroth… is in the temple."

-x-

There he was. He was ranting, telling the group all about his plans. He wanted to injure the planet. Once the planet started to heal itself, he would hurl himself into the mako, becoming a god.

Tifa couldn't believe it. Was he a lunatic? Yes. Was he dangerous? Yes. Was he worthy of becoming a god among people? Absolutely not.

As they were searching the temple after Sephiroth left, they realized the temple itself was the black materia. But someone would have to be sacrificed to _get_ the black materia. And they had to get it _before_ Sephiroth. So what could they do?

"I'll do it!" Cait Sith offered. Tifa stared at him. "I'm just a toy. I can be sacrificed. Don't worry. Don't forget me though, even if another Cait Sith comes along!"

And with that statement, Cait Sith waltzed away from the group, to start his new mission.

"Wait! Cait Sith! How about you give us one more prediction?" Aerith yelled towards the retreating mechanical cat. The moogle he was sitting on jumped and they ran back towards the group.

"Okay! What do you want to know?"

Aerith blushed and Tifa eyed her surreptitiously, wondering what she would ask.

"Who's perfect for Cloud?"

Tifa's jaw dropped and Yuffie screamed.

"You _**cannot**_ be serious!"

Cait Sith had begun to predict already so the group decided to wait. He glanced at the paper and his breath caught.

"Um, it's Barret; I'm obviously not good at predictions anymore." He said nervously, crumpling up the paper and throwing it on the ground. He ran away from the group, now, as quick as his moogle legs could take him. Tifa and Aerith ran towards the paper, Tifa getting it first. She shoved it in her pocket, deciding not to read it. She looked up at Cloud who was standing in shock at the question. Tifa's eyes scanned his face, begging for him to confirm it was her. He lifted up his right hand and pointed to his ring finger. She looked down at her own hand and the Cloudy ring stared back at her. She smiled and was determined her name was on the paper.

"Read the paper, Tifa." Aerith's voice was sharp and demanding. Tifa obeyed, for some reason unknown to her, pulling the paper out of her pocket. She un-crumpled it and stared at the neat print on the paper. _No. Not her. Please not her._

Tifa dropped the paper on the ground and ran. She ran as far away from the group as she could. She heard Cloud and the others shout her name but it had no effect on her. She took left and right turns sporadically, not paying attention to where she was and where she was going. She stopped in a bright golden room with a large treasure chest in it. She leaned against a wall and broke down. She could still see the paper in her mind, the image of it burned into her memory. Her heart broke as she thought about it once more.

_Who is perfect for Cloud Strife?_

_Aerith Gainsborough._

She couldn't hold the tears anymore and they streamed down her face. She didn't deserve this.

She stood up, unable to sit and wallow anymore, and turned all her sadness into anger. She started punching the wall and kicking pillars as hard as she could.

The treasure chest started to shake. She looked at it. It seemed to call to her. Begging her to open it. _Maybe there's a potion inside to heal a heart._ Tifa thought, before scoffing at herself. _What a stupid idea. _

She inched towards the treasure chest, debating in her head whether or not to open it. Her strength was low, due to her deranged state. Due to Sadness, her limit wouldn't come any time soon. But she decided it was worth the risk. Who did she have left if she didn't have Cloud? Everyone else that she loved was dead.

She had reached the treasure chest and had made up her mind. Her hands fiddled with the clasp and then threw the lid open.

_Shit._

A monster. How much worse could this day get? Tifa did a mental check of her materia. Restore, which would help. Lightening, also handy. She also had Shiva. But she knew her magic was low. She would probably only be able to cast one. Due to the look of the monster, lightening wouldn't kill it. Maybe Shiva would, but then she wouldn't be able to heal herself.

"Tifa!" She whirled around, and instantly wished she didn't.

'_Never show your back to the enemy, Tifa,' Master Zangan warned. 'It could be the last thing you ever do.'_

Tifa felt a strong force throw her into the gold wall, where she hit hard and fell to the ground.

"Son of a bitch! Cid, Barret, Red, and Vincent: fight him. Aerith make sure everyone's health is up. Yuffie, can you come help me with Teef?" Cloud demanded, his battle self taking over. Tifa could dimly see Yuffie and Cloud hurrying towards her.

"Hey, Tifa, can you hear me?" he whispered in her ear. She managed a groan.

"Drink this, Tifa, you'll feel better." Yuffie had pulled an Elixir out of Cloud's pack and was pouring it down Tifa's throat. Tifa smiled warmly at her two closest friends before everything faded to black.

-x-

When she awoke, the temple was gone. She was lying where the beginning of the stairs should have been. Yuffie was crouching beside her.

"Yuff? What's going on?"

"Tifa! Cloud's got the black materia. But… Sephiroth is down there. He's put some sort of shield around them; none of us can get close."

Tifa sat up quickly and stared down at the two.

Cloud was holding the black materia in his hand. He was staring at Sephiroth.

"You're just a puppet."

Cloud hung his head and started to extend the hand holding the black materia. _No._ He was giving the black materia to Sephiroth. Tifa realized this too late. She was too late to stop it. She could hear her mouth scream, even though all sound had ceased to exist to her.

"Cloud! No!" She was screaming. He looked up at her and collapsed on the ground, as Sephiroth disappeared.

-x-

The house in Gongaga was warm. Tifa sat in front of the fire, not paying attention to anything, because Cloud wasn't awake yet. _When would he wake up?_ Yuffie had often come to check on the two, to bring Tifa any food she needed. Tifa sat, barely moving, near the foot of Cloud's bed. Sometimes she'd creep closer to him, up to his face, and stare at how peaceful he looked. She decided to do that now. She crept along the floor, although she didn't know why she was being so quiet. It was as though she didn't want him to wake up; he looked so beautiful that way. When he was awake his mind was plagued with worry and he always had to deal with making decisions. The hard line in his forehead was smoothed out now. As she was reveling in the beauty of him, she saw his mako eyes open.

"Cl-" she started. His hand was over her mouth the same second she started to say his name.

"You're okay." He smiled slightly. He sat up and pulled her on the bed to sit beside him.

"Of course I'm okay. What about you!?"

He shook his head angrily. "I am… so sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I…I couldn't resist him." His gloved hands were clenched and his face was tight. She put her hands over his and they started to relax a little.

"Don't worry, we'll get it back. As long as you're okay." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Teef… I don't care what Cait Sith says. You're perfect for me. In every way."

Tifa smiled sadly at him. "I don't know, she seems to fit with you better…"

"No. I love you, and that's what matters, right? We aren't going to let her get in between us, remember? Aren't I the one who should decide who is right for me? Well, I've decided it's you. And it will always be you." He hugged her hard to his body, and she could feel his heart beating. It calmed her and she nodded.

"Of course it's up to you. Thank you for choosing me."

He chuckled and pulled away from her. "Well, I guess it was never a choice. I've loved you since… before I can remember. I'll never love anyone else this way."

She smiled. "I guess we should go tell everyone you're awake."

"Wait. First, I think I should tell you about the supposed 'date' I had with Aerith. We're supposed to tell each other stuff like that, right? Since you're my girlfriend?"

Tifa nodded. "Only if you want to."

"I want to." He stated simply. He then sighed and launched into his story. "First she made us do this stupid play. I screwed it up, like usual, and she got mad at me because I pretended to kiss the dragon. Because I didn't want to kiss her. So then she made us go on the gondola, and she was talking about how she wanted to 'know me'. I don't know what she meant. Anyway, when I told her she already knows me she came and sat right beside me, and put her hand on my knee. So I pushed it off because I only like it when you do that. But she just did it again so I decided to ignore it. I was looking out the window, but I was leaning out because she was right in the way of the fireworks. As we were watching them she turned back towards me and just kissed me. At first I didn't even know what was going on… you're the only girl I'd ever kissed. And then I told her to stop. Then she said you wouldn't mind, but I didn't believe that. I think I know you better than I do. So then _she _was mad at _me_, again." He rubbed the back of his neck wearily. "I didn't tell you at first because you were already mad at me, and I didn't want you to be more mad. I thought you were gonna leave me."

Tifa laughed out loud and punched the swordsman on the arm. His somber expression lightened up instantly. "Don't be dumb!" she laughed, leaning up to brush her lips against his. She then promptly stood up and started to walk towards the door. He grabbed her arm and growled at her.

"Don't you dare tease me like that." He said, his voice husky and rough. Tifa turned back to him and giggled.

"Tease you like what?"

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed his lips against her neck and shoulders. She poked him. "Okay! I get it. Kiss me already."

He obeyed happily and they stood kissing each other for quite a while, both happy the other was safe and alive. They had had too many close calls lately, and were in store for many more. Tifa made a pact to take advantage of these moments whenever she could. Which meant physically. She pushed the ex-SOLDIER towards the bed he had just recently vacated and he fell onto it, pulling her with him. She was reaching under his shirt when he stopped her.

"Tifa…?"

"It's okay. I'm ready now."

He nodded and flipped her over, so he was hovering over top of her. He was kissing her passionately, a kiss he'd obviously saved for just this occasion. His hands were exploring her body, making her shiver and shake. He laughed at her involuntary movements and, as payback, she decided to make him shudder. She was tracing the waistline of his pants when the door flew open.

"OH MY GOD. I am so sorry."

The two righted their clothes and sat up to stare at Yuffie, who was facing away from them, her fists scrubbing at her eyes as hard as they could.

"It's okay, Yuff. We're decent."

Yuffie walked towards them gingerly. "I didn't mean to ruin anything! I promise!"

Tifa waved a hand at her and beckoned for her to sit down on the bed across from them. She sat down and sighed.

"I didn't know you were awake, Cloud. I was coming in to talk to Tifa about Vincent."

"Well let it out, Yuffie. Cloud won't tell anyone."

Cloud shook his head. "I probably won't even understand what you're talking about." He admitted, shrugging. Yuffie cracked a smile.

"You guys are easy to get along with. Anyway, he keeps talking about this Lucrecia chick that he met, like, _ages_ ago, right? And he said he's over her, but I don't know. So I think he _might_ think I'm pretty, but it's so hard to tell with him because he's so deep and brooding. Ooh, maybe he's thinking about me? But probably not. Oh Tifa what do I do!" Yuffie sighed over-dramatically. Cloud chuckled.

"You girls over think things too much. Why don't you just ask?"

Tifa and Yuffie both smacked Cloud on the arm.

"Don't be daft! You can't just _ask_. That's _not_ how girls work! Yuffie, how about I talk to him? I'll just casually bring you up, don't worry. But for now, we should go out at tell the others Cloud is awake."

"Tifa, you're the best. Cloud, if you say a single word I will cut your hair."

Tifa and Yuffie doubled over in laughter at the sight of Cloud's worried face as his hair was threatened.

"You wouldn't." He managed to say. Yuffie nodded seriously.

"I would."

-x-

_**Did you like? I might have rambled a bit… Anyway I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Love you guys!**_

_**-Kayyyyy.**_


	17. Death

_**I am uber Cloti as well! Yuffentine makes me smile so I figured I'd throw some in. It's probably because I just played DoC so I'm thinking about it, haha. I've also decided Vincent is over Lucrecia already, just for the sake of Yuffentine. :) Don't worry fragmentsofmemories, SE came ou saying Cloti was canon! It's in one of my other stories in the note. And LadyTeefStrife, I totally agree, I hated Aerith in the game. And Cait's fortune made me upset so I decided to straighten it out. Sorry for making Cloud talk too much! I'll try to make this one less OOC for you!**_

-x-

Tifa woke up the next morning curled in Cloud's strong arms. He was twitching though, and she could tell he was having a dream. She tried to pry herself out from his arms, nature was calling! And his arm was pressing on her bladder, so she had to go _now._

Cloud woke as she moved and stared at her.

"Morning," she smiled at him. He looked at her with a vacant expression on his face. "Cloud?" she put a hand to his forehead. "Are you okay? You don't look well."

He closed his eyes and regained his composure. "Sorry. I just… had a dream that Aerith took off on her own."

Tifa quirked an eyebrow. "She wouldn't do that."

The door flew open and Barret stormed in. "She's gone! She up and left in the middle of the night! Yuffie didn't hear her or nothin'." Barret shouted. Cloud stood up quickly.

"Shit. She's going after him."

-x-

The group had headed in the direction of Bone Village, which was at the entrance to the Sleeping Forest, which Cloud saw in his dream. They were sitting on the Tiny Bronco as Cid drove it through the water. Tifa was sitting between Vincent and Cloud. Yuffie, who was on the other side of Cloud, leaned forward and turned towards Tifa, winking. Tifa took the hint.

"Hey, Vince?" she whispered for effect. On the other side of her Cloud sighed. She heard a soft thump and realized Yuffie had punched him.

"Yes?"

"Are… are you still in love with that other woman?"

"Lucrecia? Hmm. I suppose not. Some things aren't meant to work out. Why?" he was sitting the way he always did; leaning back on one outstretched arm, his other lazily draped over his knee. He shrugged his shoulders as he talked, proving his statement.

"I just… how do you feel about Yuffie?"

"Yuffie? She's… the opposite of me." He said simply, his face betraying nothing. _God,_ Tifa though, _he's almost as bad as Cloud!_

"Opposites attract, right?" she looked at him hard, trying to read what was in his mind, trying to see through his blood red eyes. He looked at her.

"Yes, I suppose that is true as well. Does Yuffie… feel… about me?"

Tifa shrugged at this statement, not wanting to reveal more than she already had. Vincent chuckled darkly.

"Someone as… young and pure as Yuffie should not be involved with someone as tainted as myself."

Cloud had been telling Yuffie the gist of the conversation, thanks to his hearing, and upon hearing this statement Yuffie jumped up, causing the plane to tremble.

"I don't care!"

"Calm down, damnit! If this plane tips we're all gonna die!" Cid shrieked. Yuffie ignored him.

"I don't care if you're… tainted or anything like that!"

Vincent still sat calmly. "Yuffie. Think before you speak. If I lost control of… I'd never be able to forgive myself."

Yuffie cracked into a big smile. "Ha! You thought about it! You thought about being close to me! It's okay Vincent. I'll give you time."

Vincent shook his head at this as Yuffie sat down, grinning in spite of herself. Tifa looked at Vincent one last time and saw the ghost of a smile on his pale face.

-x-

Bone village was cold. Tifa looked around and noticed that almost the whole continent was full of snow. She sighed. A tank top and mini skirt were not the most weather appropriate.

"If I had a coat, I'd give it to you." Cloud said quietly. Tifa smirked.

"Looks like we're all going to freeze."

Yuffie was dancing around on the cold ground, singing an old Wutain song. Tifa smiled at her. She was happy that Vincent had even thought about her. Cloud followed Tifa's gaze to the ninja and laughed.

"You're a good friend, Teef."

"I didn't do much, she did most of it herself." Tifa shrugged. He shook his head.

"You never give yourself enough credit."

Barret wandered back over to the group now, having asked where to get the lunar harp.

"Looks like we gotta make these guys dig for it. Might have it by sundown. They're gonna start lookin' now."

-x-

It took less time than expected to find the lunar harp, which made Cloud happy. None of them much liked Aerith taking off on her own with Sephiroth on the loose. Once they were given the lunar harp along with a few other items that had been dug up, they set off for the forest.

"It's beautiful!" Tifa remarked. She was walking by Cait Sith, who had been very quiet since he 'came back'. "Cait?"

The mechanical cat turned to her. "I'm fine, lass. Just, that prediction I made, I didn't mean-" he started, but was cut off.

"Don't worry about it! You worry too much for a toy." She laughed at the cat, trying to get his spirits up. To her enjoyment he chuckled.

"You're right. I'm a toy. I'm supposed to be happy!" he said, before making his moogle run forward. Tifa laughed at Cait Sith, happy she could sort him out. She felt two arms encircle her and she jumped.

"Cloud! You scared me."

He was walking behind her, leaning down so he could rest his chin on her shoulder. "Sorry." He said with an amused tone. She elbowed him lightly in the stomach. "What was that, Teef? You can hit harder than that. Show me what you got." He said, stepping back from her and raising his fists. She laughed.

"You want to fight me, Strife?"

Cloud nodded and got into a proper fighting stance. Tifa mirrored his position.

"Ooo this'll be good!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"If y'all get hurt, I ain't draggin' you all the way to the Forgotten City." Barret laughed. The group needed a little comic relief, and Cloud had obviously decided to give it to them.

The two were a good match for each other. Cloud's strength and dexterity were matched by Tifa's quick reflexes and flexibility. Their fight was more of a dance, neither getting hit. They were flying around so quickly the others lost sight of them slightly. Their dance was a blur of blue and white, black and blonde.

When the blur stopped suddenly, it was clear to everyone who had won. Cloud was standing behind Tifa with a hand wrapped around her throat. He removed his hand, kissed her neck and smiled. "Got you."

-x-

The Forgotten City was really creepy. Tifa could feel the barrenness of it creeping into her mind, causing her to feel slightly empty inside. She clutched Cloud's hand tighter and whispered into his ear.

"I don't like it here."

"Neither do I. Let's just look around quickly, and then we'll go."

Red was sniffing around the cold ground, searching for any scent he would recognize. "Cloud," he said quietly, knowing the swordsman would hear. "Aerith has been here. And… Sephiroth, as well."

Cloud swore under his breath and looked to the others.

"Split up?" Yuffie offered. Vincent shook his head.

"That would be dangerous. Sephiroth is near. We need to be able to fight, if necessary."

"We go as a group then." Tifa stated. Everyone nodded.

-x-

Searching the city proved fruitless, and night was fast approaching.

"Guys! I found some beds, we should get some sleep." Yuffie yelled from the doorway of a shell-looking building. The others entered the building, weary from sleep and all fell asleep quickly.

-x-

Tifa woke up to feel Cloud shifting uncomfortably. "Teef, you're awake?" he whispered. She nodded. "Good. Come outside with me. Something's not right." He got up from the bed and pulled her with him. They exited the small building and Cloud fell to his knees.

"Cloud?" Tifa said quietly, knowing screaming would do nothing but wake everyone up. He needed to see what he was seeing. She would wait until he woke up. She sat quietly beside him, stroking his golden hair. She wasn't tired anymore, and so started to hum.

She hummed a song that her mother used to sing to her. They used to sing it together while cleaning the house, or working in the garden. She hadn't sung it in so long. But she felt that Cloud needed to know she was here, and so she would hum to him.

A few minutes later he stirred on the cold ground. He sat up quickly.

"Tifa. Go get the others. Sephiroth just passed here."

Tifa nodded quickly and ran to wake the others while Cloud steadied himself. When the others were awake and ready to fight, Cloud lead them where he saw Sephiroth go in his thoughts.

Down they went, below the city above and into a glittering city below. Tifa would have reveled in the beauty of it if not for the situation they were in. They hurried up to a platform and Cloud stopped suddenly. He clutched at his head and sunk to his knees.

As Cloud fell she had a clear view of the platform. Aerith was kneeling there, calm and peaceful. She seemed to be praying. Was she calling to the planet? Tifa hardly knew. All she knew was Aerith was alive and they were not too late.

Tifa then kneeled down to see if Cloud was okay. As she knelt down he stood up quickly and mechanically. She reached for him and he strode forwards. No. Something wasn't right. She could sense Cloud's presence, and he wasn't there, as himself.

She tried to tell the others that something was wrong. She tried to cry out to Cloud. She tried to run towards him. But she was stuck to the spot, and her lips were glued shut. _Why can't I move?_ She wondered. _Fear?_

Cloud had reached Aerith now and had pulled the sword from his back. He raised the sword above his head and started to swing.

"_**Cloud! No!**_" Tifa finally managed to speak. The sword stopped mid swing and he looked back at her. His eyes were glowing, much brighter than usual. What was going on with the mako?

Cloud stepped back and dropped his sword, his head slumped. Tifa was about to run forward to grab him and Aerith and leave, when she saw Him. The might Sephiroth. He was descending from the heavens, it seemed, with his Masamune pointed towards the ground. She looked down towards the sword's destination and choked. _Aerith! No!_

She was too late. The sword pierced the flower girl and Tifa felt as though her heart was ripped out of her chest.

She was somehow aware that she was screaming, although she couldn't hear it. She was somehow aware of the black cloaked man talking to Cloud, laughing at him, but she couldn't hear that either. She was somehow aware that her friends were in an uproar, just like her, but she couldn't see them. She fell to her knees. _Why did he take her? It should have been me. She's too good. I'm a sinner, not her. No one deserved that less than her._

She could hear voices now, though they were muffled, as though she was wrapped in a bubble. She could hear Cloud screaming at the silver-haired villain. She could hear Barret shooting in the man's direction. She could hear Red roaring as loud as he could.

Suddenly, the bubble popped.

"You son of a bitch!" Tifa's heart took over and she ran at Sephiroth. First he had killed her father, now he had killed her best friend.

Sephiroth scoffed at the bar-maid before soaring away, leaving a piece of Jenova to fight the group.

-x-

They stood in front of the Forgotten City, in a sort of funeral. Cloud was lowering her body into the water, so she could return to the planet. So she could go where she belonged. Barret was holding Tifa in a strong embrace as tears poured down her face. Vincent was calming Yuffie, rubbing her arms and speaking to her in a soft voice. Red and Cait were standing near the pool, and Tifa could see wet fur beneath the beast's eyes. Cait Sith was blank-faced, but Tifa knew he would be crying if he could. Cid had his arm on Barret's shoulder.

They all stood in silence as her body drifted beneath the surface of the water. Tifa could feel her tears dry and felt a fire start in her belly. She removed herself from Barret's grasp and positioned herself so she could see everyone.

"AVALANCHE!" she shouted, as loud and terrifying as she could. "We will get our revenge for the horrors that have happened here! We will _not_ forget her, nor will we forget the bastard who did it! His days are numbered, because AVALANCHE will strike him down, no matter what it takes!"

There were shouts after Tifa's speech and she knew Aerith's death would not be in vain. The others were slowly ushered away from the pool until only two remained.

He was still standing waist deep in the water. Tifa sat at the edge of the pool and waited for him. He was saying goodbye to her alone.

After about 15 minutes, the blond left the pool and sat beside Tifa. She sat, unmoving, not knowing if he wanted her comfort or not. He grabbed her hand, however, and squeezed it hard. She could see the moisture glisten on his cheeks. His blue eyes were closed and his lips were set in a tight line. She would comfort him as long as he needed. She switched the hand he gripped onto and put the newly freed arm around his shoulder. She pulled him towards her and he rested his head on her shoulder. He sighed.

"Thanks, Tifa. I…I almost did it myself."

She shushed him. But he wouldn't have that. He sat up and stared into her ruby eyes.

"No, you don't understand. He said… he said I was a puppet. That I don't have emotions. That he… controls me."

She stood up and pulled him with her. She then hugged him as tight as she could manage. She rubbed his back in a soothing motion and talked calmly. "Cloud, don't believe that. You know you have emotions. You feel love, hate, happiness, anger, sadness. I _know_ that you do. He's trying to get inside your head."

He nodded. "Tifa, don't let me do anything stupid, okay? You… you stopped me back there. I need you to help me."

"Don't worry Cloud," she said, clutching him tighter. "I'll always be here for you.

-x-

_**How did you like it? I tried to make Aerith's death good… I hope you like it! Tell me anything you really want to see in the next chapters, I'll totally put ideas in if I can! Thank you so much for reading!!! Arigato. **_

_**-Kaylee.**_


	18. You Don't Know What You Do To Me

_**Sorry this is so late! I got soo busy! Anway, thank you fantasy dreamer! LadyTeefStrife, I'll try and put that in as much as possible :)**_

-x-

Icicle Inn was a pretty place, with the sun glinting off the ice and snow beautifully. Tifa glanced around, rubbing her arms for warmth.

Cloud led the group towards the inn and got rooms for them all. He put Tifa in a room with Yuffie, which she didn't mind.

The group then decided to see what was in the town.

They broke up into groups and Tifa hastily decided to go with Cloud. He just shrugged his shoulders and took off towards the nearest house.

They entered a room that must have belonged to a scientist. Tifa found a machine and asked Cloud if he felt she should press some buttons.

"Whatever," he replied. He was shuffling through the drawers of a desk.

She started to push buttons, but nothing seemed to work. She was too distracted.

"Cloud, I need your help."

He ignored her. Now Tifa was getting mad. "Cloud! I said I need your help." He still said nothing.

Why was he ignoring her? It wasn't _her_ fault Aerith had died. She thought about this thought more than she should have. Maybe it was her fault. Maybe Cloud blamed it on her. Maybe Cloud wished Tifa was the one who was gone.

Tifa felt her eyes sting with pain. She flew up behind him and tried to punch. He had heard her coming and spun around, catching her fist.

She repeatedly tried to hit him, but he just caught every punch. She knew she was sluggish due to her burning vision and tired state, but she at least thought she could get past him once. She then sunk to her knees, unable to take the hurt anymore.

What if he wished she was the one gone? What if he wished it was Aerith here and not Tifa? How would she deal with that?

He sunk to his knees beside her and pulled her close to him. He stroked her hair while she calmed down.

"D-do you w-wish it was m-me?"

He buried his face in her hair. "No. Don't ever think that. I just… I didn't save her. I didn't mean for you to feel like that." He breathed in heavily. "I love you, and if it was you… I don't know what I would do."

She shook her head. "You couldn't have done anything. Don't blame yourself."

They were sitting on the floor of the big room, holding each other tight. Cloud was gripping Tifa hard, and she could feel him shaking. She knew he wouldn't cry. He would try to take it like a 'man.' But Tifa knew one day soon he would let it all out. And she would be sitting beside him, helping him through it.

"Tifa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Tifa shook her head. "We're all on edge, because of… what happened."

He nodded. He took a few more minutes to calm down before standing up, pulling Tifa with him.

"Let's look at that machine."

The machine was far too confusing for Tifa, and Cloud only made it work by guessing.

They watched the videos by Professor Gast and Aerith's mother, Ifalna. They watched curiously as Ifalna talked about WEAPON and the Ancients. They watched in happy remembrance as the two talked about the birth of their daughter, Aerith. They watched in disgust as Hojo broke into the house they were standing in now and took Ifalna and Aerith away.

"That bastard." Cloud growled. Tifa nodded, speechless at the horror of it. They were taken away from their home by that awful scientist.

"Tifa? Didn't Sephiroth talk about Professor Gast?"

Tifa thought back and nodded. "Yes. Sephiroth said he was the best scientist. Better than Hojo."

Cloud nodded.

They sat staring at the screen on which they'd just watched the unfolding of this family's life.

"Maybe we should find the others." Tifa said quietly. Cloud nodded.

The two left the house to find it was dark in the wintry town. They couldn't find the others, so they decided they must be in the inn.

Tifa opened the door to the room she would be sharing with Yuffie but stopped at the sight.

Yuffie was lying on her bed, fast asleep. Vincent sat on Tifa's bed against the headboard, also asleep. He had probably been watching over Yuffie, who most likely didn't want to be alone. Tifa decided to leave Vincent where he was and knocked on Cloud's door.

When he opened the door, Tifa saw that his chest was bare. He was running his hand through his hair, yawning.

"Hey, Teef. What's up?" he asked sleepily. Tifa chuckled, leaning against the doorframe.

"Looks like Vincent took my bed. Mind if I stay with you tonight?"

Cloud's eyes widened at the seductive tone in her voice but led her inside, closing and locking the door. Tifa sat on the bed and started to remove her boots when Cloud tackled her. He crushed his lips onto hers in a searing kiss.

"Cloud?" she giggled into his lips. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you how much I love you." He said huskily. "You seem to be under the impression I wished you were dead, instead of her."

Tifa giggled. "I don't think that anymore, but by all means continue."

He nuzzled Tifa's neck gruffly. Tifa stretched her neck to give him more surface area.

There were sharp knocks on the door. "Open up Spiky!"

Cloud left his mouth on Tifa's neck, happy to ignore him.

"Shouldn't you answer him?"

"Go away." He said loudly. Tifa giggled but Cloud shushed her. "He's my roommate, and said for one night I should let you actually sleep. He kinda mentioned something about not allowing me to do this." He said quietly, nibbling at her ear.

"Come on man! I'm tired." Barret was getting frustrated.

"Oh so this is like… forbidden?" Tifa whispered. Cloud nodded. "That makes this better." She stated. Cloud chuckled and kissed her lips.

"Damnit Cloud! Open this door!"

Cloud lifted his lips from Tifa's just long enough to shout "give me a minute!" before returning to her.

"What are you doing?"

Cloud lifted Tifa off the bed and pulled her towards the bathroom. He kissed her hard before pushing her into the tiled room and shutting the door. She leaned her ear against the door and heard Cloud let Barret in.

"Jesus, what took so long!?" Barret swore, collapsing on the bed the two had just been fooling around on. Tifa blushed at the thought.

"Getting ready for a shower. I'll be a while, don't wait up."

Tifa backed away from the door in time for Cloud to enter, slamming it closed behind him. He walked towards the shower without so much as a look towards her and turned it on. He then stepped into the shower, still wearing his pants, and beckoned Tifa towards him. She followed, giggling as quietly as she could.

"Why are we in the shower?" she whispered. He shrugged.

"I have to come out looking wet, don't I? In case Barret's still up. Plus, you look pretty hot this way." He said nonchalantly, wrapping two arms around her waist and pulling her close. She decided this time _she_ would be the one exploring. Her lips traced themselves down his neck and across his shoulder before she ventured up to his earlobe. He was leaning against the cool tile of the shower as Tifa kissed him, taking in his heady scent. She could smell the sweat and dirt that was a constant in the group, but she could also smell something else. She could smell country air and mako. He smelled like Nibelheim. The cool country air of her home town was always tainted by the smell of the mako reactor.

Tifa lost track of how long they stood there, kissing chastely and enjoying the company. The water had soaked her to the bone and made her shiver slightly. Cloud opened his eyes, which had closed involuntarily much earlier out of enjoyment and pleasure.

"You're cold." He stated. She nodded and, quicker than she thought possible, he kicked her legs out from under her and caught her, bridal style. He carried her out into the main part of the bathroom and wrapped a towel around her. He kissed her forehead.

"Mmm Tifa, you don't know what you do to me," he said, peeking out the door. She chuckled.

"I have an idea."

He closed the door again and returned to her, rubbing the towel up and down her arms to dry her off as much as possible. "Barret's asleep. I knew that would happen. When he wakes up to find you there we can just say you had a bad dream." He chuckled, smiling at his genius idea. Tifa flicked his ear.

"You're so weird."

He nodded, pulling the towel off of her and picking her up in his arms again. "That's why you love me." He said to her. She nodded and drifted off to sleep before he even put her on the bed.

-x-

_**Sorry this chapter sucked. I will gladly admit how much this chapter sucked. I have been incredibly blocked lately and didn't really know how I would write this part so I just threw as much fluff in as I could. Uh, next chapter will be the crater and the group minus Cloud in Junon! See you then!**_

_**-Kaykay.**_


	19. Cloud or Zack?

_**Sorry for the wait again! I'm just getting all caught up in the Olympics! They're in my country so we're a bit worked up… haha. Yeeah I knew the last one sucked so I'll do better this time, I promise! **_

-x-

"Holy Gaia! Look at the size of that cliff!" Yuffie shrieked. They were standing at the base of Gaia's cliff.

"Just over that cliff is the crater. The crater was made when something fell from the sky hundreds of years ago. You're sure you want to go there?" Holzoff asked. He was a man they had met in a small cottage at the base of Gaia's cliff. The group nodded at his question. "All right then. I have all the gear you'll need back in the house. Come get a night's sleep before you go up though."

-x-

The trek up the glacier was long and tiring. A few times they took shelter in one of the many caves that littered the face of the cliff. The only thing that kept them going was the thought that Sephiroth was so close to them. The thought that he was almost within reach drove the group harder than any other thought. He would pay for what he did.

Tifa was sitting on the floor of one of the caves, poking at the small fire they had made. The group had stopped to eat quickly before trekking the rest of the way up the sheer cliff. Yuffie was in charge of preparing the food, Tifa in charge of the fire, and the rest were on the lookout for monsters and the like.

"Okay, food's ready to be cooked. Nobody blame me if it tastes bad! None of the monsters around here taste good. At least when I had to scavenge around Wutai the monsters tasted good." Yuffie complained, handing Tifa the red meat she'd cut up. Tifa cooked the pieces on the fire as thoroughly as she could, none of the group could afford to get sick, and then handed the pieces out.

She suffered through her piece, knowing she needed the protein. It tasted like dirt with a little bit of grass. She hadn't even bothered to ask what type of monster it was, and when Yuffie had had the time to snatch some meat off of it. Come to think of it, Tifa didn't really care. As long as she had food to keep up her strength, she wouldn't complain about what it was or where it was from. She would gobble it down and continue on her way. She was the first to finish her supper of dirty grass-tasting meat and stood up, wiping her hands off on her skirt.

"You're done already? Are you still hungry?" Cloud said as she wandered up next to him. He was leaning against the entrance of the cave, watching for danger, as he suffered through his piece of meat.

"No, I'm all right."

"Are you sure? You can have some of mine. I might choke if I have to eat any more." He made a disgusted face at Tifa and she giggled.

"Do you think we'll fight Sephiroth today?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No. As much as I wish it could end today, I don't think we will. He's too sneaky."

Tifa had a sudden strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had a feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong. She looked up at Cloud's face, who was eying her curiously.

"Are you okay, Teef?"

She forced out a nod. "Cloud, I love you. You know that. Right?"

He put an arm around Tifa's shoulders and kissed her temple. "Of course I know that. Any reason you wanted to tell me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He had read her face. He knew she wasn't just saying it out of nowhere.

"I just feel like… something's going to happen when we reach the crater. Something big. And I just wanted to make sure you knew." She looked at the dirty ground, kicking at it to hide her embarrassment. His arm tightened around her.

"I love you too, Tifa. No matter what happens, that won't change. 'Kay?"

She nodded.

The two stood there enjoying the view of the snowy mountains while the others finished up their food and put out the fire.

-x-

Cloud held the black materia in his hands. He started to shake and Tifa put a hand on his shoulder. This seemed to snap him out of it, for he turned and faced the group.

"Red XIII, would you hold the materia for me? I can't be trusted with it."

Red nodded and wandered up to Cloud to take the materia. Tifa smiled at Cloud, he was being smart.

"We're going in first, you guys stay and keep watch, okay? If you see anything odd… just do what you need to do." Cloud said, nodding towards Tifa and Vincent as the two who would accompany him. He turned to walk away from the group and Tifa and Vincent hurried after him.

The three were walking towards Sephiroth when Tifa's vision blurred before going white.

"Cloud?" she stuttered nervously. She could feel his hand gripping hers and she relaxed slightly. She closed her eyes and waited for it to pass.

"Nibelheim?" Cloud's voice was sharp beside her. Her eyes flew open and she saw the gates of her home town.

"Cloud, what's going on? We're not _really_ in Nibelheim are we?"

"No. This has to be an illusion. Just, don't listen to anything he says okay?"

Tifa nodded and allowed Cloud to pull her towards town. Vincent followed the two, a very serious look on his face. Tifa didn't like the feeling of being back here. This wasn't the Nibelheim she once knew. _And you know what happened 5 years ago, Tifa._ A voice in her head accused. She shook her head. _Yes you do. You know Cloud wasn't in Nibelheim. You know who it was._ She shook her head more fervently. _**Zack.**_

Something made her look over her shoulder.

"Cloud, look!"

The two stopped and watched as Sephiroth entered the town, followed by two Cadets and… a raven haired man.

"That's not Cloud…" Vincent said quietly. Tifa could barely control her shaking.

"Stop, Sephiroth. Please, stop." She whimpered.

"Tifa, he's just making stuff up. Remember what I said? Don't listen to it."

But Tifa couldn't control it much longer.

White flashed in her vision again, making her shut her eyes from the brightness of it. When she opened them again her whole town was ablaze.

"He's going to make stuff up again, Teef. Just relax okay? He's going to try and say it wasn't me who came out of the ShinRa mansion. But we know it was me, right? That's all there is to it." Cloud said, shrugging his shoulders.

Tifa let out a soft yelp as the black haired man ran out of the mansion, towards the burning buildings.

As the black haired man searched the town for people Tifa couldn't control her intense shaking.

"Hey, Tifa, don't be scared. It's not real. Don't be upset." He hugged her tight. "Sephiroth! Come out now! I know what you want to say!" He yelled, rubbing Tifa's back gently to calm her down. "You want me to believe I wasn't in Nibelheim."

Sephiroth appeared at this statement and Tifa yelped. Cloud let her go and led her to Vincent, who kept his body in front of hers. To protect her.

"You want to confuse me. But it's not going to work. I know I was there. I remember everything. I remember the intense heat of the flames. I remember the pain in my body. I remember the pain in my heart!" as he said this last line he glanced towards the house that he had grown up in.

Sephiroth shook his head, laughing at the blond.

"Ah Cloud. You are a puppet. I have just shown you reality. What you choose to believe… now that is the illusion."

"Why are you doing this to me? To us?" he asked, glancing back at Tifa, who was barely able to remain standing.

"I want you to become who you're supposed to be. The person who gave me the black materia that day. Hojo thought you were a failed experiment, but… you have proven your usefulness."

Cloud shook his head. "Hojo?"

"Five years ago, you were constructed by Hojo. Piece by piece. You were just a puppet, made real by Jenova cells, her knowledge, and mako. You were just one of many, but an incomplete one. An incomplete Sephiroth clone. All the other ones had numbers, but you… you weren't even worth a number." Sephiroth's voice was loud and confident.

"Cloud… don't listen…" Tifa was sobbing.

"Tifa, don't be upset. I don't believe that bullshit."

"Good," Tifa had fallen to her knees now. "Because it's all a lie! Hojo didn't construct you… we have our memories, right? From when we were kids! Those nights… the stars." Tifa was thinking of only one night. The well.

"Aww, Tifa. Why are you so upset by my words? Hmm? Perhaps I should show everyone what you know is true?" Sephiroth grinned evilly.

Tifa let out a muffled sob.

"You look a little ill." Sephiroth stated, disappearing.

Cloud rushed over to the sobbing barmaid who was in a heap on the dirty ground.

"Tifa, hey, look at me." He pulled her tightly against his chest and pulled her head up to face him. "Is… is he right?"

Tifa tore her eyes away from his, unable to say anything apart from a mumbled "Cloud…"

"Tifa, don't worry about me. I've always been confused about myself, but I will never believe a word Sephiroth says. Yeah, sometimes I can't figure out who I am, and my memories are all muddled up. But… you said 'long time, no see, Cloud', right?"

Tifa forced a nod. This helped Cloud find the words to continue. He never talked this much. "Your words will always support me. I grew up with you. I'm Cloud Strife, of Nibelheim. I might lose faith sometimes, but I _know_ that's the truth." He pulled Tifa's face up to meet his again, as it had drifted to face the ground. "That's why you should be so scared. No matter what anyone says… it's _your_ attitude that matters. You'll always keep me sane."

She gulped down another sob. "No…"

She could feel his chest sink as she said the words. "So, I'm not the Cloud you grew up with?"

She clutched at his shirt. "No! I… that's not what I meant, please… I just need time…just a little…"

Sephiroth returned to look down at the scene. Vincent saw him and warned the others. Cloud stood again, his face angry. "What is your problem!?"

"Don't blame Tifa, Cloud. The power of Jenova… the power to change one's looks… voice… words… Inside of you, Jenova has merged with Tifa's memories. That created you." Sephiroth laughed evilly. "Tifa's memories… maybe a boy named Cloud was in them."

"Cloud… don't think right now… please…" Tifa's voice was muffled as she cradled her face in her hands.

Sephiroth vanished, only to reappear behind them.

"Think, Cloud!" He shrieked with laughter, which caused Tifa's heart to skip beats in fear. "Cloud…? Hahaha! You never had a name."

"**Shut up!**" Tifa screamed, jumping to her feet to stand next to Cloud. "Shut up! Can't you see what you're doing to him?"

Cloud's hands were pressing on either side of his head. Tifa gripped his arm, trying to get him to see her.

"Do you remember the picture we took, Cloud? Perhaps you remember, Tifa?" He looked between the two of him, his grin shrinking slightly. He shifted to pull a piece of paper out of a man, lying hurt on the ground. His wide grin returned. "Don't you want to see it Cloud? It turned out pretty good."

Tifa pulled hard on Cloud's arm. "Don't! Don't look at it!"

Cloud's hands released his head and one squeezed Tifa's hand reassuringly. "I… should be in the picture… right? Even if I'm not… I know what is true."

Cloud walked forward to take the picture from Sephiroth's hands. Tifa knew what he would be seeing. He would see Sephiroth, and a much younger Tifa. And beside the two would be a raven haired SOLDIER. Zack Fair.

"I knew it. This is a fake." Cloud said angrily. "Five years ago, I came to Nibelheim, to inspect the reactor. I was… sixteen. I was a SOLDIER, first class."

Sephiroth vanished again and Cloud shook slightly.

"SOLDIER… first class…" he ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "When? When did I enter SOLDIER? How did I join SOLDIER?" he fell to the ground, shaking. Tifa ran up to him. "Why! _Why can't I remember?_"

Tifa was rubbing his back, while Vincent stood speechless, unsure if what he'd just seen was true.

"Let's go, Tifa, Vincent." He stood up suddenly.

-x-

Tifa woke up in a cave. She glanced around at the dark wet walls, trying to remember what had just happened. Cloud… Sephiroth… Nibelheim… Zack. She leaped to her feet and ran towards the mouth of the cave. She saw Cloud come into view.

"Cloud!" She screamed, hoping he was okay. Red XIII was standing beside him.

"Thanks… Red XIII. Now… give me the black materia."

"Cloud? Red don't give it to him! Cloud! Can't you hear me!?" she was screaming, hoping someone would hear her.

Her vision flashed white again before returning to normal.

"Everyone, thanks for everything. And I'm sorry." He looked towards Rufus and Red. He then turned to Tifa, who was happy she could be seen and heard again.

"Especially you, Tifa. I'm so sorry. You've been so good to me… I've never lived up to being 'Cloud'. Tifa… maybe one day you'll meet the real 'Cloud'."

"Cloud, no! You are the real Cloud!" Tifa collapsed to the ground, letting the tears overtake her. She barely heard Cloud talking to Professor Hojo, discussing the fact that he was a 'failure'. She couldn't believe it. If she had just told Cloud when she first met him, none of this would have happened. Maybe Sephiroth wouldn't have been able to control him the way he did. Maybe, he could stay with her.

"Professor…" a voice ripped through her thoughts. A voice she loved. A voice she would never forget. "Please… please give me a number…" Cloud pleaded, his voice a little off. Tifa noticed the difference in his voice and cried out. She remembered that voice. The difference in the voice. She remembered it from 5 years ago in Nibelheim.

Hojo explained the Sephiroth clones that were created after Sephiroth died 5 years ago. Tifa didn't care what he said. She wanted to scream at the stupid scientist. Because he was wrong! Cloud wasn't a clone! A clone wouldn't love her the way he did, a clone wouldn't believe in himself the way he did. Cloud was a person, and a person that Tifa loved more than anything in all of Gaia. And she made an oath to herself, that no matter what happened from here on out, that even if Cloud became Sephiroth himself, she would love him. She would love him until the end of time and they both returned to the planet.

"I wasn't pursuing Sephiroth," the voice ripped through her thoughts again and she stared up at the Blonde swordsman, who was standing upside down on a root that spewed from the Materia Tree. She didn't even bother to question the physics behind it. She listened to him. "I was being summoned by Sephiroth. All the anger… the hatred… made it impossible for me to forget him… impossible to forget what he gave me." He turned towards the big blue crystal in the centre of the tree. Tifa looked at the crystal and realized exactly _what_ was cased inside the mako. Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth? I'm here. I've brought you the black materia."

Hojo was cackling with joy as he saw Sephiroth. Tifa shot an angry look at him before staring back at the man she loved and the man she hated. "Sephiroth… is going to summon meteor. We are all going to die."

"We must evacuate!" Rufus Shinra's voice echoed through the cave. Tifa barely noticed that she was being pulled from the crater. She saw Cloud reach his hand out to the blue stone that encased Sephiroth.

"Cloud!" She screamed one final time, before Cloud thrust his hand into the crystal, handing over the most powerful materia to his master. Tifa hung her head as she was pulled away.

"I love you, Cloud. No matter what you do." She said quietly as the ground collapsed and Cloud fell to the depths.

-x-

_**Okay I think this one is a little longer. I hope it's good? I took a lot of time on it and put in a LOT of the original dialogue in here. It was hard to change this chapter to Cloti but I tried my hardest. I also put that Vincent came with the other two because I always choose him and I just think since he was in Nibelheim while it happened too (technically) maybe he should be involved. :) please tell me what you think! I hope hope hope you all enjoy it!! Junon is next!**_

_**-Kaylee.**_


	20. Mako Poisoning

_**Hey guys I'm back! I'm so glad you liked the last one that much! You guys are the nicest and I adore each and every one of you!**_

-x-

Tifa opened her eyes groggily. She stared up at the dingy ceiling, trying to understand where she was. Segments of the past few days flashed in her mind. She could see Nibelheim ablaze, and Cloud standing beside her, watching it happen. She could see Vincent staring in shock as Cloud cringed from Sephiroth's words. Sephiroth… meteor…Cloud…

Tifa sat bolt upright.

"Yo, Tifa! You're finally awake!" Barret's voice practically burst her eardrums. She turned to face him and saw he was standing next to a large window that took over the whole wall. She walked towards him and saw a pained look on his face.

"You okay, Barret?"

Barret nodded and motioned out the window. Tifa looked up at the sky and gasped.

_No!_ she thought as she glared at the red mass that seemed to just hang in the sky. She knew this wasn't the case though, she knew that as she stared at it the meteor was plummeting towards the planet, ready to destroy it. "No!" she said out loud, echoing her thoughts.

Barret sighed quietly. "Yep. Been there for a few days now."

Tifa turned to look at the big dark man. "A few days? How long was I knocked out?"

Barret shook his head. "Just a week, I think. Don't worry about it Tifa, even Shin-Ra is doing what they can. Rufus is out there fighting WEAPON right now, that big ass thing that's been attacking."

"WEAPON?" Tifa asked. "That's the planet's defense…"

Barret perked up. "So it'll help us? We're tryin' to save the planet, ain't we?"

Tifa shook her head. "I doubt that. It probably sees humanity as a threat to the planet. If Meteor doesn't kill us all, WEAPON will."

She started to walk towards the door, when it flew open.

"Rufus! Did you kill it?" Barret jogged towards the door.

"Not even close. Now, you two have fulfilled your purpose." He said to them before turning to the guards. "Get them ready for the public execution."

-x-

Tifa looked around the chamber. How convenient! The person who had locked her in here dropped the key to her restraints. Now, the problem was reaching it. Tifa thanked the Gods for her long legs and she shimmied as much as she could in her restraints to reach the key.

_Time to see how flexible you are, Teef._ Tifa thought to herself. Her mention of the nickname Cloud had always called her brought tears to her eyes. Would she ever see him again? _Not now, Tifa! Save yourself, then you can go save Cloud!_

She used all her strength to reach the key between her feet with her mouth. She made herself think of things other than the amount of germs she was going to get from licking a key. Who knew how many people had touched it?

She wiggled out of the cuffs and ran to press the large red button to stop the gas. She sighed in relief. Now, all she had to do was leave this hell hole and find Barret and the others.

She threw herself at the large metal door of her chamber. It wouldn't open.

"Barret!" she screamed through the door.

"Shit, Tifa you're alive! The door won't open, but Cait's here and we're gonna find another way, okay?" Barret yelled back through the door before scurrying off with Cait Sith. Tifa sighed and sat on the floor to wait.

-x-

Tifa had been nodding off when she heard the screech of cut metal. She looked towards the sound and saw a large hole in the wall.

"What was that!?" she heard a voice scream at her from through the door.

"Nothing," Tifa said rushing towards the hole. She could hear Scarlet shoving her key into the lock and she jumped out the hole.

She knew Shin-Ra would be after their prisoner, and thus scaled the building as fast as she could. She was at the cannon now and realized she had nowhere else to go.

Shit. What was she going to do now?

"Hold it right there!" the blonde woman screamed from behind her. Tifa turned to face Scarlet.

"What are you gonna do?" Tifa asked her, smirking slightly. The blonde wound up and slapped Tifa across the face.

Tifa was stunned for a second. Did she literally just get _slapped?_ Tifa wouldn't take that lying down.

She wound up and was about to punch the stupid blonde right in the kisser when she dropped to the ground. She cringed as a voice rang through her head, cutting out the sights, sounds and feelings around her.

"Teef, please, run to the end of the cannon." His voice sang to her through the darkness. _Cloud?_

Tifa was startled when the sound of the waves broke through her concentration and Scarlet's laugh reverberated in her ears.

"I'll pay you back for that slap some other time," Tifa yelled, as she jumped onto her feet and ran towards the end of the cannon.

She leaped off the cannon and saw a big airship coming to meet her. She caught a rope thrown down by Barret and was hoisted up onto the Highwind.

-x-

Mideel was a cute little town, full of nice friendly people. Tifa talked with some of the shop keepers briefly as they bought supplies, and learned more about WEAPON. It had been attacking at random, just wherever it wanted too, and the people of Mideel were just waiting for when it would be their turn.

"We're so scared," the shop keeper sobbed. "You never know when it'll show up!"

Tifa wandered the streets in a melancholy state, wondering when she would see her blonde swordsman again. As she walked she noticed a stray dog, sitting on the street whimpering.

"Hey boy, what's the matter?" Tifa cooed as she petted the stray. As she petted him she heard the conversation of a few old men near her.

"You hear anything about that boy that washed up a week ago?"

"Which boy?"

"The… the blonde one with the spiky hair. You know. The one that's in the hospital."

"Oh! That boy! Has anyone figured out who he is yet?"

Tifa rushed towards the new men.

"Did you just say a blonde spiky haired man washed up here?"

The taller man nodded at her. "Yup. He's in the hospital right now. You know him?"

Tifa nodded hastily and turned around to yell at her group.

"Guys! It's Cloud! He's here!" she screamed, knowing they'd hear. After a few seconds her entire group had joined her.

"Which way is the hospital?" she asked the taller old man. He pointed at the building.

"Just in there, darlin'."

"Thank you so much!" Tifa felt as though she could laugh at her change in luck. He was alive! Her love was alive and well!

She ran towards the white building and threw open the door.

The doctor inside glanced at her. "Hello, may I help you?" he said, a small smile painted on his face. Tifa nodded.

"Apparently someone washed up here a week ago? He's our friend. May we see him?" she asked, her words mashing together in her excitement and happiness.

The doctor's smile faded and he sighed. "Yes. Just… don't be too surprised." He said before gesturing behind a curtain.

Tifa let out a soft squeal as she went behind the curtain and saw the tuft of blonde hair. After staring at him for a long second, she understood what the doctor had meant. She dropped to her knees in despair.

"Cloud? Cloud, please, can you hear me?" she was kneeling at his feet, and she sobbed as she got a moan in reply. The strongest man she'd ever known was stuck in a wheelchair, seemingly beyond repair.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Barret demanded of the doctor. Usually Vincent would have put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him, but he was too shocked to move.

"Mako poisoning. The worst case I've ever seen. The chance of him ever being the man you used to know is slim."

"Shit!" Barret yelled, his eyebrows knit together in sorrow. Most of the group left the small hospital to let out their anger. She could hear shots as Barret let it all out.

Yuffie was standing beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tifa, we'll let you be alone. Just come out if you need me." She whispered into the barmaid's ear. Tifa nodded and Yuffie left, leaving Tifa alone with Cloud.

"Oh Cloud," Tifa whimpered, resting her head in his knee. "Please, wake up. You don't know how much I need you. I need you more than anyone else. Please. Wake up."

She sobbed at the strangled groans that escaped his beautiful mouth.

She studied his bright blue eyes, the ones that always calmed her. Except now they were too bright from the excess mako, and they were unnerving. Cloud blinked at her a few times, but showed no signs of recognizing her. She let out another sob and got to her feet. She exited the small hospital and looked at the group in front of her.

"I…I have to stay here. Cloud… he's my everything. I need to be with him." She whispered, staring at the ground. She expected her friends to be angry with her for abandoning their mission. But they were sympathetic.

"You take as much time as you need, darlin'" Cid said, walking up to Tifa to pat her on the shoulder.

"We'll come and check on you and Cloud a lot Tifa, okay?" Yuffie smiled, rubbing Tifa's arm sympathetically.

"Don't worry about us. We can deal with it!" Barret said, his voice booming through the air. The others jumped up and down with excitement. Tifa waved AVALANCHE goodbye and turned back into the hospital.

-x-

_**I am aware that this one sucks too. But the next one should be awesome!! Into the mako Tifa and Cloud goo.**_

_**-Kaylee**_


	21. Inside His Memories

_**LadyTeefStrife, I think the Teef nickname is fictional. Don't worry, we all know Tifa would have won! Thank you soooooo much for the reviews, you guys make me want to keep going!**_

-x-

Tifa had spent days in the hospital, waiting for Cloud to get better, waiting for the others to visit her. They'd call her a few times a day, telling her what they were doing, where they were. The last time they'd called they were about to go to Fort Condor.

She stared into Cloud's blue eyes and began to speak to him.

"Cloud… Back when I found you at the train station…"

"_Come on Cloud, let's get you home." I said. I pulled on your arm to lead you back to Seventh Heaven. Your arms were thick with muscle, you weren't the young scrawny boy from Nibelheim anymore. You had a strange blue glow in your eyes that unnerved me, but I'd been infatuated with you for as long as I could remember, so the anxiety about your eyes dimmed._

_As I pulled you back I talked to you, to see if it was really you. "How long has it been?" I asked, hoping you remembered._

"_Five years." You said after a long pause. No. That wasn't right. But I didn't have the heart to tell you. Maybe it was an honest mistake._

"It had been seven years… when you told me about your days at SOLDIER… something felt wrong. There was something strange with your memories. There were things you didn't know that you should. Other things you shouldn't know that you did… please Cloud. I need you to wake up so we can figure things out."

Her cheeks were soaked from the tears she didn't realize were flowing. She looked up into his mako blue eyes.

"Just wake up." She whispered, laying her head back down on his knee and drifting to sleep.

-x-

Tifa awoke to the sound of voices in the next room.

"I'm sorry, but your friend's condition remains unchanged." The doctor was saying.

"Well, what are we supposed to do!?" Yuffie shrieked.

The doctor sighed. "You'll just have to be patient and wait it out. These things take time."

She heard footsteps shuffle close to her and Vincent peeked through the curtains to the small room containing Cloud and Tifa. She smiled weakly and Vincent entered.

"How are you, Tifa?"

She shook her head. "What… what if he never gets better?"

Vincent grabbed onto her hand and pulled her into a standing position. "He'll get better. Who wouldn't, with all the attention you're giving. Just keep helping him."

Tifa smiled at the crimson eyed man. She opened her mouth to thank him when the ground started to shake, causing shouts in the next room.

"Whoa!"

"What the hell?"

"Earthquake?"

"No! WEAPON!"

"Shiiiiit!"

"They…………they're……….coming!......." this last shout came from Cloud.

Vincent looked at Tifa. "You stay here, we'll go take care of WEAPON."

Tifa nodded and placed her body protectively in front of Cloud. Vincent joined the others and they all rushed out of the hospital to fight.

Tifa watched her group fight WEAPON from the window. They did good, she was proud of them. They might have finished him off too, if he didn't fly away.

So why didn't the tremors stop? They seemed to be getting worse.

"Tifa! Cloud! Get outta here!" she heard Cid cry from the edge of town. She nodded and turned back to Cloud.

"Ready Cloud? We're leaving now!"

She pushed Cloud's wheelchair out of the hospital and tried to find somewhere to get away from the tremors.

Tifa heard the ground behind them crack and give out, falling into the depths of the planet. She pushed Cloud as hard as she possibly could. But it wasn't enough. She could feel the ground beneath her tremble and fall, as she and Cloud plunged into the rippling green Lifestream.

-x-

Everything was black. She couldn't see anything apart from her own body. She could see her arms stretched out in front of her, aching to touch something, anything, so she'd know where she was.

"Cloud?" she begged to the darkness. She knew he fell with her. He fell right beside her into the Lifestream. So where was he?

She started to hear a voice, it sounded like Cloud. He was here! She could hear him! But what was he saying? She strained her ears.

"you…ignored me…in Nibelheim…" the voice was loud in her ears, booming like thunder, accusing her. "you… lied to me… about everything…" she dropped to her knees.

"No! No Cloud I didn't mean…" she was cut off by more accusations.

"you… let them… hurt me…" this voice cut to the core. She did. All those times in Nibelheim when the boys beat Cloud up, she never stopped them. "I… did it… for you… but you… didn't care."

She stood up, unable to take what she was hearing. No!! it wasn't true! Was it? She ran as far as she could, not knowing where she was going, but knowing it partially calmed the angry accusatory voices.

The last statement sent her spinning out of control.

"I…shouldn't have… loved you."

-x-

She had passed out again. She remembered the last words he said and her heart ached. But it made her determined. She would find him and he would prove to her that it wasn't true. That wasn't Cloud saying those things… she knew it! He never said anything like that, and was always so quick to blame himself. She shook the thoughts out of her head and stood up.

She was standing on a green platform. She looked out past her platform and saw that she seemed to be in space. She watched a planet die before being reborn. Her eyes scanned the universe around her before something high above her caught her eye.

"Cloud!" she saw her blonde haired love high above her. He was clutching at his head, and seemed to be in pain. He was writhing and thrashing and all Tifa could do was watch him. She couldn't reach him. But he seemed to know she was there.

"Am I… in your dreams? Or… your subconscious?" she watched him struggle and realized _she_ was the only one who could help him.

"You're searching, aren't you Cloud? Searching… for yourself…" she closed her eyes, unable to look at his pain anymore. "I can help you. You and me, we can work together, and we can get Cloud back. The real Cloud. Cloud Strife of Nibelheim!" She yelled this with determined finality. She would get him back, no matter what it took. She glanced around the platform, the edges still too dark for her to see.

"But… where to start…?" She looked up as she saw this and saw a replica Cloud sitting on the hard platform. She looked past this replica and saw the gates of Nibelheim. She walked up to him.

"The gates of Nibelheim." The replica said quietly. "Five years ago, Sephiroth passed through these gates… that's how it all started."

Tifa nodded. "It connects to Nibelheim. Of course. This is the logical place to start."

The Cloud replica stood up and she took his hand.

"Let's go look Cloud. I'll be right with you. If it gets too hard, just remember I'm here."

The replica nodded at her and the two started through the gates.

This was the old Nibelheim. She just knew it. She ran ahead of Cloud, giddy at the sight.

"Look, Cloud! Here's the well! And Gramps' inn, too." She ran around the town and came back to the gates. She looked at the rusty old truck that had been in that exact spot for as long as she could remember. "The only truck in town. It's been here since we were little kids… right, Cloud? This is the Nibelheim you remember."

The replica nodded slightly.

"It's the same as _my_ Nibelheim. This place is _our _Nibelheim."

Cloud went to sit at the edge of the gates and Tifa followed him. The two sat down and watched where they knew Sephiroth would appear.

"Five years ago… two men from SOLDIER came. Sephiroth. And… a young and vibrant SOLDIER. Can you tell me what you remember?"

Cloud nodded again and they watched as Sephiroth entered the small town.

"So how does it feel?" he asked.

Tifa spoke, telling Cloud her memories so they could mix with his own muddled memories. "Five years ago… I saw the real Sephiroth for the first time."

"It's your first time back to your hometown in a long time, right?" Sephiroth was speaking again and Tifa watched. "So how does it feel? I wouldn't know because I don't have a home town."

Tifa could heard Cloud answer "Umm… how 'bout your parents?" but she couldn't see him from where she was sitting. She tried to turn to see where the man was talking from but the Cloud beside her gripped her arm, keeping her occupied with Sephiroth.

"So this is the great Sephiroth," she scoffed.

"My mother is Jenova. She died right after she gave birth to me. My father…" he paused to let out a dark humorless laugh. Tifa noted this.

"But… to tell you the truth… I thought he was very cold." She looked over at Cloud and one side of his mouth pulled up to let her know he was listening. She turned back to Cloud's memories.

"What does it matter?" Sephiroth shook his head. "All right, let's go."

He started to walk into her small town. Tifa shook her head angrily. "I remember I felt… a foreboding about him."

The replica Cloud stood abruptly as the memory Cloud walked into the town, flanked by two soldiers. Replica Cloud walked and seemed to meld with memory Cloud. Tifa had to stand up. She wouldn't lie to him anymore.

"No, Cloud. I've been hiding it, thinking if I told you something terrible might happen, but… I'm not going to hide anymore." She blinked as Sephiroth, the guards, and memory Cloud disappeared, leaving only her and the replica. "You weren't here. Cloud did not come to Nibelheim five years ago." She turned away from him, unable to stand the look of confusion on Cloud's face. Everything around her flashed as her memory was shown to him. A younger Tifa was sitting down against the fence next to the gates. She was playing with the dirt on the ground.

"I waited." She glanced back to Cloud, as the past Tifa sighed. "But Cloud never came."

The past Tifa stood up, then. She was looking past the gates, the longing in her eyes obvious.

"The two that were ordered here were Sephiroth and… another person…" Tifa looked into Cloud's eyes as the past Tifa hurried back into town. Another flash brought Sephiroth back to the gates.

"All right, let's go." He stated. He walked in like he had before, but this time, instead of a blonde, a raven haired man walked in, flanked by two soldiers.

-x-

Her vision flashed again and suddenly she was sitting next to the replica Cloud on the green platform again. He looked at her, his confusion evident in his features.

"You mean… that member of SOLDIER who came with Sephiroth wasn't... wasn't Cloud?" he asked her quietly. She nodded.

"Take your time Cloud. Let's work on this little by little, okay?"

The replica Cloud of Nibelheim nodded before slowly disappearing. She looked up and spotted another replica Cloud, much younger than the one she had just spoken to. She walked up to him and noticed behind him was the well of Nibelheim. The well that she couldn't get out of her mind.

"That starry night at the well…" the young Cloud said. "And our promise that night…what if that memory was just a lie?"

Tifa shook her head forcefully. "Don't hurry Cloud. Think slowly. Just think of all those little emotions, and things will come back. Little by little, right?"

He nodded and she turned her head to the sky. She looked at the millions of stars that always appeared in her dreams. "Right. The sky that night… the heavens were filled with stars."

A flash.

Now they were standing on the well. She watched as the young Cloud sat down.

"From the beginning, okay?"

A very young Tifa materialized in front of the present Tifa. She was only a year younger than the new replica Cloud. The present Tifa giggled.

"Right, I was wearing those clothes. I remember. We were so small then."

The present Tifa sat next to her younger doppelganger.

"Sephiroth once said…" the present Tifa sighed. "Cloud made up his memories by listening to my stories."

Her doppelganger started to swing her feet, and the young Cloud smiled at her.

"Did you imagine this sky? No. You remembered it."

The young Cloud shook his head, but Tifa was adamant. "That night the stars were gorgeous. It was just Cloud and I. We talked at the well." She said more to herself than to him. She then faced the younger Cloud, who was looking at her expectantly. "That's why I continued to believe that you were the real Cloud. I _still_ believe you're the Cloud from Nibelheim."

Another flash.

Young Cloud was now standing on the top of the highest part of the well. Present Tifa and young Tifa looked up at him.

"But you don't believe in yourself…" she sighed. How could she help more? These memories weren't good enough. She needed him to remember something else. Something more personal. Something that _she_ didn't know, so she couldn't have told him.

"These memories aren't enough." She stated simply.

-x-

Another flash brought her back to the green platform, the well no longer visible. She looked around, but saw nothing.

"Cloud, what about your other memories?" she asked, before shaking her head quickly. "No… not memories. A memory is something that has to be consciously recalled, right? That's why sometimes it can be mistaken as something different." She looked down at her feet, trying to figure out what was necessary now. If not memories, then what?

"But regular memories are different from the memories locked deep in your heart. Those locked up memories can't be fake. We need a memory he couldn't have found… I've got it!" she shrieked, happy with herself. She looked up at the cringing Cloud. "What about some memory that has to do with me?"

The young Cloud from the well materialized beside her. She kneeled down at looked into his eyes. They were baby blue, not mako enhanced. They didn't seem electric or seem to be able to peer into her soul. She forced herself to talk.

"I say something, and you don't remember it… but if you say something, and I remember it too, then we'll know that's _our_ memory. Something he couldn't touch."

The young Cloud nodded at her thoughtfully.

"Talk to me, Cloud. About anything. Some memory that's important to you…" she started to pace around the green platform while his blue eyes watched her intently. "Now that I think about it, why did you want to join SOLDIER in the first place? I always thought it was some… sudden decision you made…" she tapped her chin with her index finger, staring at the young Cloud expectantly. She wanted him to answer her. What she wasn't expecting, however, was the quiet, familiar voice she heard.

"…I was devastated… I wanted to be noticed…" It seemed to come from all around her, and she ached to hold him, to comfort him. But that would all come in due time.

The young Cloud then opened his mouth to speak. "I thought if I got stronger, I could get _someone_ to notice."

Tifa nodded, she knew the feeling. "So you wanted someone to notice? …who?"

She could hear a voice in her head. She wasn't sure if it was real or if it was all a figment of her imagination. It seemed to scream to her. "Who…? …you know who!... you, that's who."

She came out of her reverie as the young Cloud spoke again.

"You, Tifa."

Tifa shook her head. Cloud had loved her for _this_ long?

"Tifa, did you forget about those days?" he asked, his voice seeming more mature than his age.

"What… what are you talking about?"

The young Cloud in front of her shook his head. "No, it's all right. You were having a hard time back then." His eyes were wide, sad at some thought Tifa couldn't figure out. "You were so busy with your own things. It's only natural you don't remember be back then."

Tifa walked over to him and clutched his shoulders. " 'back then'?"

The young Cloud let a blush creep up his cheeks. "It's… it's important to me. I hate to say it," he kicked at the ground. "But it's a very important memory to me. Would you like to see?"

The young Cloud didn't allow Tifa any time to respond, he pulled her to another replica Cloud, who was sitting. As they stood in front of him he began to speak softly.

"…a sealed up secret…wish…tender memories…no one can ever know…"

After he said these simple words, he moved to the side to allow the two to pass him. Young Cloud pulled her up to a window.

"Do you know where this window goes, Tifa? Never mind, I'll go."

Another flash and the two were in Tifa's room.

"My room?" she said as she looked around. She choked back sad memories of this room. She saw a younger Tifa, curled up in a ball at the base of her bed. She saw three boys surrounding her. She looked back at young Cloud and saw an adult Cloud sitting on the floor next to him.

"It was my first time there." The young Cloud said, motioning towards the window. "I only used to look up at it from outside."

One of the boys near Tifa stood up and looked out the window. "Hey, look! Cloud's coming." The boy sneered. Young Tifa lifted her head slightly at the mention of Cloud's name, but laid it back down. "You think he wants to come in?"

"Was _that_ the first day you came into my room?" the present Tifa asked. The young Cloud nodded.

"That's right… we lived next to each other. But I really didn't know you that well…" Tifa frowned. "I've known you since we were children, and I always thought we were close… but now that you mention it…" Tifa trailed off as the adult Cloud began to speak.

"Tifa was always with these three."

"…that's right." She said slowly, remembering.

"I used to think," the adult Cloud spoke again. "That they were all stupid."

"What?" Tifa was shocked to hear Cloud's confession.

"You were all childish," he shrugged, "you laughed at every little stupid thing."

Tifa turned to look at her childhood self.

"But we were children then." Tifa said quietly.

"I know," he said quietly. "I'm the one that was stupid."

The young Cloud took over from the adult Cloud. "I really wanted to play with everyone, but I was never allowed into the group." He looked into Tifa's eyes sadly. "But then…I began to think _I_ was different. That I was different from those immature kids."

The adult Cloud stood now and began talking. "I thought that just maybe, they would invite me in. So I hung around…"

"I was so prejudiced… and weak…" the young Cloud said.

"That night I called Tifa out to the well," the adult Cloud said, shaking his head. "I thought to myself that Tifa would never come, that she hated me."

Tifa sighed. "It _was_ sudden. I was surprised." She clenched her hands to control her emotion. "I know, we weren't _that_ close but… after you left… I thought about you a lot." She cradled her head in her arms. "I used to wonder how Cloud was doing… I wondered if Cloud was able to get into SOLDIER…"

She released her head and stared at the two Clouds standing in front of her.

"I started reading newspapers," she shrugged, "thinking there might be an article about you."

The young Cloud blushed and looked at his feet. "Thanks, Teef." She held back a giggle at the use of her nickname. She couldn't remember when he'd started calling her that, but she loved it. "Tell him what you told me, later. He'll be so happy." He motioned at the adult Cloud, who was now sitting on her floor again, his head in his hands. She nodded.

"So… what happened on this day? Was it a special day?"

The young Cloud shuffled his feet. "Well, Tifa, that was the day…"

The adult Cloud looked up at the ceiling and said "Tifa's mother…"

-x-

Another flash.

"The day mom died…" Tifa said quietly, kneeling next to her double.

"I… want to… see mom." The young Tifa said between hiccups.

Another flash brought them to Mt Nibel.

"…I wonder if there's anything beyond that mountain?" the young girl said. Tifa watched as her young doppelganger stood at the base of the mountain with her three comrades. The boys spoke to her.

"Mt Nibel is scary. Many people have died there."

"No one crosses that mountain alive…"

The young Tifa glared back at her friends. "What about those who died? Did mama pass through the mountain?" the Tifa doppelganger walked farther up the path that led up the mountain. "I'm going." She said softly. As the young Tifa started up the mountain, the present Tifa watched as her friends decided whether or not to follow. Two of them followed her. She watched as the friend who remained behind started to run back to the village, but bumped into a little boy. Tifa grinned wide as she saw that the little boy was the young Cloud. He was following her up the mountain.

Another flash.

The young Tifa was standing in front of a rickety looking bridge. She took a deep breath before starting across it. Her two friends looked at each other before running back to the village. Cloud, however, trekked on. She admired his determination and tried to think back to this day. But she couldn't remember.

Another flash.

The present Tifa shook violently as she saw herself crumpled on the ground. She saw the younger Cloud lying close to her. Tifa walked up next to the adult Cloud, who was watching on the scene as she was.

"Tifa missed her step." He spoke quietly, his emotion creeping through his words. Tifa put a hand on his arm. "I ran to her… but I didn't make it in time." He shook as his words sunk in and Tifa wrapped her arms around the replica Cloud's neck. "Both of us fell off the cliff. Back then, I only scarred my knees, but…"

Tifa looked back at the scene and saw her father and another man approach the two hurt kids. Her father picked her up to bring her back, she was unconscious. The other man screamed at Cloud.

"Cloud! Why'd you bring Tifa to a place like this!? What the hell's the matter with you? What if she dies!?" the man finished his lecture before taking off after Tifa's father, leaving Cloud alone, hurt, on the hard ground. Tifa ached to help him.

The adult Cloud spoke again. "Tifa was in a coma for seven days. We all thought she wouldn't make it. If only I could have saved her…" he punched at the air angrily. "I was so angry… angry at myself for being so weak. Ever since then… I felt Tifa blamed me. I went out of control." His shoulders sagged. "I'd get into fights, not even caring who it was... That was the first time I heard about Sephiroth. If… If I was strong like Sephiroth, then everyone might…"

-x-

Another flash brought Tifa back to the green platform. She was crouching on the ground next to the replica Cloud she'd passed earlier with young Cloud on the way to her window. She gripped his arm.

"If I could just get stronger, then even Tifa would have to notice me…" he whispered.

Tifa nodded angrily. "So, that was it. I'm so sorry Cloud… if I had only remembered what had happened I could have done something…" she shook with anger that everyone would blame him. _She_ was the one who went to Mt Nibel stupidly. _He_ went to save her.

Cloud shook his head and chuckled. "It's not your fault, Tifa. Don't be stupid."

She couldn't help but grin. She couldn't help but feel like she was helping him figure out who he was.

"But I remember back when we were eight! …that's it! Now I know!!"

He looked at her curiously as she jumped to her feet.

"You weren't created five years ago! My childhood memories weren't all made up! Hang in there Cloud, just a little longer okay? You've almost found the real you."

He nodded and stood up.

"Let's go back to Nibelheim, okay?" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to where the gates of Nibelheim had been before.

"The truth is right there. We almost have the answer right in the palm of our hands." He said excitedly, pulling Tifa through the town.

"Cloud, wait. Where are you going?"

He looked at her and confusion clouded his vision. "…the reactor…?" he shook his head as if shaking away all doubt. "To the reactor! The mako reactor of five years ago!"

-x-

Another flash brought them to the mako reactor. Tifa held her breath. She knew what awaited her in there. But she would deal with it. It was for Cloud.

Tifa watched her younger self scream over the death of her father and wrestle with Sephiroth, both fighting for the Masamune. Sephiroth wins from sheer strength and slashes her across the chest. Tifa clutched at her scar, remembering how much it hurt.

Tifa watched as the black haired man ran into the reactor, the buster sword strapped to his back. Cloud beside her clutched his head.

"Za……….ck…………Zac……….k………….Zack…."

Tifa cheered. "You remembered! That's right. It was Zack who came to Nibelheim with Sephiroth! …then, where were you, Cloud?"

Tifa had thought about this. How could he know exactly what had happened if he wasn't there? Tifa had come to one conclusion. He _had_ been there. There was no questioning it.

After a while Tifa saw Zack get flung out of the room Sephiroth had disappeared into, apparently after a struggle.

"Cloud…. did you …… see it all?"

Another flash.

One of the soldiers that had come in with Zack had entered the reactor and was looking around hurriedly.

"I saw……. everything." he said quietly beside her. Tifa watched as the soldier grabbed the buster sword from Zack and rushed into the room where Sephiroth was.

Another flash.

They were in the room now, watching Sephiroth standing in front of Jenova. The soldier positioned the buster sword so it pointed towards Sephiroth and charged him.

"Mom…. Tifa…… my town…… give it back!" the soldier screamed as the sword stabbed through the SOLDIER. Tifa heard his voice and almost choked in surprise.

"Aaaaarrrggggggghhhhhhh…. Who are you?" Sephiroth grunted. The soldier pulled the sword out of Sephiroth's stomach.

"I had so much respect for you…. I admired you…." He yelled, anger flooding his voice. The soldier turned away from Sephiroth and started heaving his shoulders, breathing heavily.

Tifa's voice came out in a whisper. "Cloud…"

As she said his name the soldier removed his helmet to reveal a shock of spiky blonde hair.

"That's what happened. You _were_ there. You were watching me." She said, almost unable to believe it.

"Yeah…" The Cloud replica said quietly. The vision in front of them was changing now, and the two watched a doppelganger Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth in the truck on the way to Nibelheim. "This is me… I never made it… as a member of SOLDIER."

They watched Zack ask a carsick Cloud if he was all right.

"I even left my hometown telling everyone I was going to join, but…" he shook his head. "I was so embarrassed… I didn't want to see anybody."

The scene in front of them shifted again, to show Nibelheim ablaze. It shifted again to show Tifa, crumpled and broken in the reactor.

The soldier Cloud ran out of the room encasing Jenova and ran towards the young Tifa.

"You came…" the older Tifa said. "You kept your promise."

The younger Cloud picked the younger Tifa up and placed her against a pod, brushing the hair out of her face. Tifa grinned widely despite the tragedy of it all.

"You really did come when I was in trouble!"

He turned to look at her, tearing his eyes away from the scene before them. "I'm so sorry… I didn't get there fast enough."

Tifa shook hear head. "It doesn't matter. You came for me."

They both turned back to the scene ahead of them and Tifa gasped as she saw Sephiroth stumble out of the Jenova room, with a decapitated head in his hand.

"Cloud…" a voice begged. Tifa looked at Zack's crumpled body and saw him push his sword towards the young Cloud. "Kill… Sephiroth…" he managed to command before passing out again.

The young Cloud nodded and snatched up the large sword. He chased after Sephiroth.

Tifa didn't want to watch, even though she knew Cloud would live through it, because he was there with her right then. But she didn't want to see him get hurt.

"Sephiroth!" The young Cloud screamed at the man, the buster sword pointed at him. Sephiroth turned back towards the blond and smirked. The Masamune was too long. He neatly thrust the sword towards Cloud, effectively stabbing him through the stomach.

The older Tifa screamed. The older Cloud grabbed her hand and gripped it tight, reminding her he was there, that he was alive.

Sephiroth lifted the young Cloud off the ground by his sword. "Don't… push… your… luck" he managed to stutter, still wounded. The young Cloud seemed to make a decision in his mind and somehow regained his stance on the ground. He gripped the sword in his stomach tightly and lifted Sephiroth into the air. Sephiroth's mouth dropped open.

"It can't be!" he said loudly, as Cloud flung him towards the wall of the reactor, effectively ridding himself of the sword in his stomach. Sephiroth slammed against the wall and fell to the mako depths below.

The replica Cloud brought Tifa's hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "I remember now, Teef. It was you. I knew… I couldn't die because I had to get back to protect you. You… saved me." He said. Tifa couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she clung to the replica Cloud as hard as she could. She forced herself to watch as the young Cloud stumbled back to where Zack and the younger Tifa lay, wounded. He gripped Tifa's hand and slumped to the ground.

-x-

Another flash brought a very distraught Tifa back to the green platform. She realized she was surrounded by a plethora of replica Clouds. The youngest Cloud from the well looked up at her.

"Well Tifa… until we meet again." He smiled at her before walking towards the other Clouds. They all seemed to meld together to form the Cloud she had wanted to see for so long. The Cloud of now.

"Cloud!" she cried, clinging to him. He smiled and rubbed her back with his hands.

"Teef. We meet again."

The eerie silence of Cloud's subconscious was broken by a loud wail. The cry of the planet. Tifa pulled away from Cloud.

"I see… this is the Lifestream, isn't it? Everyone's waiting, Cloud. Come on, let's go see them."

He nodded, hugging her tightly to him once again. "Okay, Tifa. Let's go home."

-x-

Tifa's head was pounding. She could feel the mako swirling around her. She seemed to be laying in a shallow pool of mako. She shook her head and sat up.

"Tifa! Yo! You all right?" Barret's face suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"Barret? Where… where is Cloud?"

Barret shook his head and laughed in relief. "Don't you worry about him, darlin'. He's a tough one."

Tifa nodded slightly before she started to feel light headed. Barret's face seemed to swim in front of her and she passed out again.

-x-

"Mmm." She woke up again to the feel of hot breath in her ear. She opened her eyes and saw his blonde hair. She sat up and saw that Barret must have put the two together. She rested a hand on Cloud's arm and he opened one eye.

"Tifa…" he said quietly, his mouth widening into a toothy grin. She punched him hard on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, sitting up beside her, rubbing his arm.

"Don't you _ever_ leave me again, do you hear me?" She yelled. His face relaxed and his grin returned.

"I promise. I don't want to ever leave you again." He said nuzzling Tifa's neck. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. _No, Tifa, talk to him._

She pushed him away reluctantly. He sighed.

"Do you remember?"

He nodded. "Bits and pieces. The more I sit here the more I remember of what you helped me find."

She smiled. "So I have my Cloud back?"

Cloud nodded again. "Hey, Tifa?" he rubbed the back of his head nervously. She cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, Cloud?"

"What you did for me back there… it made me think…"

"About what?" she pressed.

"About you. And since you know more about me, I want to know more about you." He said, quietly. She was confused.

"You want to know more about me? Like what?"

His grin returned and it was mindblowing and gorgeous and she could barely contain herself. What were they talking about again? She'd lost her train of thought.

He made a show of looking around the room they were in.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're all alone…" he said, leaning in and kissing her neck. "And no one's going to bother us anytime soon…" he added, nibbling on her ear. "And I want to know what you _like_." He said seductively. Tifa had to be imagining that. Had he really just said something _that_ suggestive?

"Is that right?" Tifa asked, the blush rising in her cheeks. He nodded, pulling away from her neck. "Well, I like fighting, and stars, and…" she giggled, teasing him. He pushed her down on their bed and hovered his body over her.

"Funny." He breathed. She blinked at him. "That's not what I meant."

Tifa tried to make her facial expression innocent. "Well, what do you mean then, Cloud?"

Cloud shrugged as he held up his body weight on one hand, the other tracing Tifa's collarbone. Tifa shivered at his touch.

"I want to know where you like to be _touched_." He whispered before capturing her mouth with his own.

-x-

_**WHOA this was long. It took me FOREVER! I hope you like it because I am pretty much in love with this chappie! Tell me exactly what you think reviewers! What was your favorite part? Least favorite? I can't wait to read what you think! Loooooove you guys!**_

_**-Kaylee Marie.**_


	22. Love, Sex, Magic

_**Eeee I'm so glad you guys liked it!! Thanks so much for your warm reviews, they make me smile for days! Okay… here we go.**_

-x-

The sun drifted in through the window, casting light and shadows all around the room. As the curtain swayed in the breeze the shadows danced and moved. The slight movement caused Tifa to waken from her peaceful slumber.

She opened her eyes lazily. Where was she again? She didn't know. She could feel an arm draped around her waist. Hmm, so Cloud was back. She reached down towards her leg to scratch an itch. When she realized she was scratching where her skirt _should_ have been, she panicked.

She looked under the thin sheet at her body. Yep, her clothes were definitely gone. She couldn't remember much of last night.

She turned to look at the man next to her. She lifted up the sheet over him and blushed deeply. She pushed the heels of her palms into her eyes, trying to remember the night before.

"_mmm" she bit her lip to stop the sound from coming out. This was embarrassing. She felt weird, letting him see her naked. But he had no qualms and was exploring her body with his hands and his lips. She stifled many more moans and giggles throughout the night._

_He had stopped exploring briefly, to stare at the puckered scar on her chest. He'd seen it before, but this time everything seemed a lot more intimate. Probably due to the fact that their clothes were piled on the floor and that _this_ was actually going to happen._

_She'd always hoped this day would come. Ever since that day at the well, she wanted Cloud to love her, and care about her, and show her how much he wanted her. And it was obvious that right now, in this moment, Cloud wanted her more than anything else in the world._

"_You're so beautiful, Teef." He whispered into her ear as his hands touched places she never imagined he would touch her. "Is… this okay?"_

_She nodded as he touched and prodded and felt her. Was it even possible for a person to feel _this_ good?_

_Cloud wasn't being neglected either. Tifa's hands were exploring his body with as much fervor as his. Although, being trapped below him didn't give her access to _important_ places… she would just have to wait. Not that she minded waiting._

_Tifa could feel the blush heating up her face and neck and he grinned lazily at her. "Don't be embarrassed." He told her. "You have nothing to be ashamed about."_

_She shrugged her shoulders. "I can't help it." She wiggled a bit, getting restless with her excitement. Cloud quirked an eyebrow at her._

"_Impatient?" he smirked. She nodded hastily. He chuckled. "All right, then."_

_Ecstasy. That's how she felt when Cloud pushed into her. Sure, it hurt, but she knew how it would be after. He cooed to her when she cried out in pain. And looked at her with such hurt in his eyes that she felt lost for a second. Then she remembered exactly what position they were in at the moment. _

_As the pain ebbed many other feelings flared up. Cloud could see her change in expression and took this as his cue to continue._

_She couldn't contain the sounds that escaped her lips now, and she was constantly muttering his name. He was the same, and the sound of her name tumbling out of his perfect lips calmed her raging emotions and left her breathless._

_As Cloud collapsed beside her, spent, she looked into his eyes. He was kissing her face lightly and chastely, the corners of his mouth curved upwards._

"_I love you, Tifa."_

_She snuggled in closely to his chest. "I love you too, Cloud."_

She couldn't help but blush as the memories of the night before flooded her memory. She touched Cloud's arm lightly.

"Hey, Cloud?"

He opened one eye and smiled at her. "Morning, beautiful." He pulled her down to his chest.

As she looked at his dazzling smile, all the worries she had about the night before vanished. His smile showed her how much he cared about her, and how he had meant all the sweet nothings he whispered to her.

After a few minutes of relaxing Cloud shook Tifa awake again. "Sorry, love. But we _kinda_ still have to save the world. Then we can stay like this forever. Okay?"

Tifa kissed him quickly and jumped up.

The two dressed quickly and left the room.

-x-

_**Sorry it's so short. I have been really busy due to my best friend's open heart surgery. I've been hired to do all her stuff for her! Which means not very much time for Cloti :( but I'll be back soon! I promise! I didn't want to leave my lovely reviewers with nothing! So I tried to give you at least a little something nice while I had some time. Hope you're not too mad! :)**_

_**-KayKay.**_


	23. Master of My Illusionary World

_**LadyTeefStrife, because Cloud's amazing, of course! Thanks fantasydreamer, she's doing a bit better now. Shopping and doing lots of stuff for her is getting tiring! So this might be short, but don't worry! I haven't forgot you all :) thanks ladynatasaeagleye! I could probably check out your story when I have time! Haha. Here we go.**_

-x-

"Cloud's awake!" Yuffie shrieked as the two entered the large meeting room in the Highwind. Cloud nodded unhappily.

"So… everyone… I'm sorry…"

Everyone started talking at once as Cloud muttered those words.

"Don't be stupid Spiky!"

"Stop apologizing!"

"What happened, happened, it's in the past now."

"Hell, we needed a little more of a challenge! Beatin' Seph woulda been too easy otherwise."

The last shout was from Cid. He was chain smoking again. Yuffie snorted at Cid's nickname for Sephiroth and Tifa grimaced at how black his lungs must be. Cid noticed this look and shrugged. "Hey! Get off my back!"

Cloud nodded at the group.

"So, Cloud? What happened?" Yuffie pressed. Vincent shot her a look but she shrugged him off.

"It's okay Vincent. You all deserve to know. I…" he trailed off, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Tifa took one of his hands. He nodded quietly at her, thanking her for her confidence.

"I was never in SOLDIER. I left my village looking for glory, but I wasn't good enough. I was so ashamed of myself. When my friend Zack told me about his accomplishments, I… I guess I pretended they were my own…" He shuffled his feet nervously. "I created an illusion for myself."

Tifa shook her head at this. Something was missing. She knew that this wasn't the whole story. And she took it upon herself to figure it out. She would find out so Cloud wouldn't feel so ashamed of himself anymore.

"Illusion?" Barret snorted. "That's pretty strong for just an illusion."

Cloud continued. "I'm physically built like someone from SOLDIER. Hojo's plan to clone Sephiroth wasn't that much different than regular SOLDIER enhancements. You all know that SOLDIERs are showered in mako energy, right? Well that's not the whole story. Their bodies are also injected with Jenova cells."

Barret grimaced and Yuffie let her face warp into an expression of disgust.

"It takes someone truly strong to be able to cope with the excess energy and cells, and weak people like me kinda get lost in the shuffle." He shrugged his shoulders grumpily. "So I was created by the combination of Jenova cells, Sephiroth's strong will and my weakness. I'm Cloud Strife, the master of my own illusionary world… but I'm not going to pretend anymore." He sighed and Tifa rubbed his back lovingly.

"You're not going to leave the ship, are you Cloud?" Cait Sith asked.

He chuckled darkly. "I'm the reason Meteor is rocketing towards the planet right now, Cait." The entire group held their breath. Was he going to leave? "Which means I have to do everything in my power to stop it. It's my responsibility right?" he smiled at the group, who jumped and cheered.

"You're gonn' keep fightin', Spiky!?" Barret asked.

"Barret, it's like you always say."

Tifa sighed, and Barret grinned. The others looked around curiously.

Tifa, Cloud and Barret recited his saying in unison. "There ain't no gettin' offa this train we on!"

The rest of the group laughed at how well Tifa and Cloud could imitate Barret.

"Oh! Hey, Cloud. While you were, uh, in la la land, we kinda started this mission for Huge Materia. To stop the Shin-Ra from getting at them. There's only one left, in the underwater reactor at Junon. Should we go there?"

Cloud nodded sternly and the group all took their positions.

-x-

_**Sorry it's so short again, my lovely reviewers. My friend is healing quickly and I should be back to normal soon! Just a little side note, the part Tifa thinks is missing is the fact that Cloud got mako poisoning and was kinda psycho at the time Zack told him to become his living legacy. I think if Tifa knew Cloud as well as she did, she'd know he wouldn't just take someone else's story and make it his own, unless he was a bit off. In case you were wondering. See you soon!**_

_**-Kayleeeeeee.**_


	24. Note I'M SORRY

_**My dearest reviewers.**_

_**I know I haven't been as fast as usual with the updates! My friend is having some deep problems so I've been with her like 24/7. I dread this but I have to put this on hiatus :( I am so sad! But **__**don't worry**__**I'll be back! This isn't that indefinite hiatus stuff! I'll be back in a few weeks, I promise promise promise. Please don't hate mee!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kaylee**_


End file.
